Long lost sister, new found love
by angel gurl
Summary: *LAST CHAPTER UP!* Max finds one of her Manticore sisters and meanwhile, Max and Logan take their relationship to the next level.
1. Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters. But Alex is my character, so please don't take her without asking.  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle with the reviews!!!   
  
****  
  
" Logan, what did you page me for this time?" Max asked, walking into Logan's computer room.  
  
" I found something on your siblings. Well, not really one of YOUR siblings but she's from Manticore."  
  
" What do you mean she' s not really one of MY siblings but she's from Manticore? Is she an X-5 or not?"  
  
" She's an X-5. But she's not like you and the others. She has both feline and fish genes in her. It enables her to stay under water longer than you. Her name's Alexandra."  
  
" Alexandra… I remember her," Max said with a far away look.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
All the X-5s were struggling under water, except for Alexandra. She still remained calm, obviously because she could breath underwater. When the 4 minutes were up, Lydecker released them. All of them struggled for the surface, with the exception of Alexandra. She went slowly to the surface and Brin asked her, " Are you insane or something? Don't you need oxygen?"  
  
" I have fish genes in me," Alexandra explained, " I can breath underwater."   
  
" Wish we had your luck," Brin sighed.  
  
" No you wouldn't," Alexandra said, " Out of the 50 of us they experimented on, I'm the only one that survived."  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
" Max?" Logan asked, " Max."  
  
" Oh, right, sorry, I spaced a little. You got a picture or something?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't," he said, " but I do have her barcode number."  
  
" Awesome, then what are we waiting for?" Max asked, leaning in a little closer.  
  
Logan drew a sharp breath, aware of her closeness. He pulled up the number and Max said, " 342896017569. Where does she live?"   
  
He printed out the map, " West Ridge Apartments, 9C."  
  
Max grabbed the map and gave Logan a quick hug, " Thanks Logan, you're the bomb!" She said, starting to leave.  
  
" Max?"  
  
" Yeah?" she asked, turning around.  
  
" Be careful," he said.  
  
" Aren't I always?" She was almost out the door when she turned around and asked, " Dinner, tonight at 8? Ya know, before I go find her."  
  
Logan gave his heartbreaking smile, " Yeah, sure, how does a Poulet Chez Cale sound?"  
  
Max grinned, " Promise I won't bail on you this time."  
  
Logan laughed, " Good, so 8?"  
  
" Yup. See ya."  
  
" Bye."  
  
*****  
  
" Oh my god, Logan, you have outdone yourself again!" Max exclaimed as she took another bite of her chicken.  
  
" I see you're enjoying your Poulet Chez Cale," Logan smiled.  
  
" No shit Sherlock! This is really good Logan. Why didn't you become a chef?"  
  
He shrugged, " I never really liked cooking that way. Too hectic, fulfilling all those orders. I like quiet, personal dinners better."  
  
Max bit her lip to keep from smiling, " Well, lucky for me then, I get my free meals," she said after her last bite of chicken.  
  
Logan, seeing that she was done, took her plate and put it in the sink. " So you going to go see if you can find Alexandra now?"  
  
Max shrugged, " Guess so. You know, I've always wanted to meet my siblings after so long. I got to see Zach and Brin, but both of those have turned into some-what disappointments. I don't know if I'm ready for another one."  
  
" What are you talking about, Zach, a disappointment?"  
  
" Well, each time I met up with him, we always ended it on bad terms. The first time, he wanted me to leave right away. The time we had to give Brin back to Manticore, we barely said 2 words to each other after we dropped her off. Then that time you had that spinal difficulties, I fought him to get back to you and last time, I don't know, he was just pissy."  
  
" Why was he pissy, you saved him," Logan said, starting to wash the dishes.  
  
Max leaned against the counter by Logan, " I think it was because you were up on your own two feet again."  
  
" And why would that concern him?"   
  
" He's jealous of you."  
  
Logan looked up at Max, surprised. " Jealous? Of me? Why?"  
  
" Because despite all the danger I always come back to Seattle. He thinks it's because of you."  
  
Logan cleared his throat and kept his eyes down on the dishes he was washing, " So why do you keep on coming back?" he asked, hoping it would be the answer he wanted.  
  
Max shrugged, " Because I finally got a life," she said, trying to keep it as vague as she could, yet as close to the truth as she could, " Anyways, I better bounce."  
  
" Ok. By the way, how are you planning to meet up with Alexandra?"  
  
" Break into her apartment, see if it actually is her's. Maybe there's pictures in her room or something so I'll know what she looks like."  
  
" All right. If you do find her tonight, you wanna bring her back here? I want to meet her."  
  
" Sure. Maybe she'll be more pleasant than Zach," Max teased. She knew that Zach and Logan hated each other, even though it's never been spoken out loud before.  
  
Logan grinned, " Hopefully. I'll see you later."  
  
" Bye," and Max was out the door.  
  
*****  



	2. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters. But Alex is my character, so please don't take her without asking.  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
Author's Note: I decided to post this chapter too because I thought the first chapter was a little weak alone.   
  
****  
  
Max crept down the hallway stealthily, so nobody would be able to detect her presence. When she reached Alexandra's room, she used her knife to cut the lock. No one was home. She searched the drawers for Tryptophan, a sign that would tell her it was an X-5 that was living there.  
  
" Stop right there."  
  
Max turned around and saw a gun pointed at her. She asked, " Alexandra? Is that you?"  
  
The girl switched on the light and slowly lowered the gun, " Who are you? How do you know who I am?"  
  
" Alex, it's me, Max!"   
  
Alex dropped the gun and also her guard, " Max?" Just as suddenly as her guard dropped, it went back up, " Wait, how do I know you're not a decoy by Lydecker? Zach was tricked the same way."  
  
Max pulled her hair up to reveal her barcode, " Now you believe me?"  
  
" Max, it's really you?"  
  
Max nodded, " It's me baby sister."  
  
They hugged and Alex asked, " How did you find me?"  
  
" A friend of mine helped me. When did you move to Seattle?"  
  
They sat down on the couch and Alex said, " Actually, I've always lived here. I got adopted a few months after the escape and I've lived here the whole time. But I moved out when I turned 18 and headed to Africa to help out orphanages.  
  
" You went to Africa?" Max raised an eyebrow, " how can your parents afford it? Most families can barely afford to get toothpaste!"  
  
Alex laughed, " My parents were rich. They had a huge business and stocks or something all over the world so the Pulse didn't really affect them. What about you? How long have you lived in Seattle?"  
  
Max shrugged, " A while. Long enough to get a job and make good friends. Speaking of good friends, there's someone I want you to meet. He helped me find you."  
  
" Sure, let's go. You got a car?"  
  
" No, motorcycle."  
  
" Ok if I go with you then? I really don't feel like going down to the parking garage."  
  
" Sure."  
  
*****  
  
Max and Alex arrived at Fogle Towers and Alex asked, " Hey, you know someone who lives here? That's so cool, my brother lives here."  
  
" Your brother?"  
  
" Well, my adopted brother. Wow, I haven't been here since I went to Africa. I don't even know if he lives here anymore," Alex said wistfully. Then she changed the subject. " How did your friend find out you were an X-5? I mean, it's pretty dangerous for people to know," Alex pointed out.  
  
" Believe me, it was never my intention for him to find out. He found out on his own. Long story short, I robbed him one night and I dove out the window as an escape. He used the security camera tapes to see how I escaped and he also saw my barcode using a really cheesy line."  
  
Alex laughed, " What did he say?"  
  
" This is the singularly most beautiful face I've ever seen," Max rolled her eyes.  
  
They got to the penthouse suite and Max rang the doorbell. " Coming!" Logan called out.  
  
Logan opened the door and when he saw Alex, he said in shock, " Lexie?!"  
  
" Logan?!" Alex said at the same time as Logan.  
  
****  
  
A/N: So?? What did you guys think? I know it's not that exciting yet, but I have to get past all the emotions and stuff before I can get to the really cool parts.   



	3. Alex's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters. But Alex is my character, so please don't take her without asking.  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
****  
  
" Oh my God, what are you doing back in Seattle?" Logan asked, giving her a hug.  
  
" I missed everyone too much. You know how close I am to everyone," Alex grinned at him.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me? I haven't seen you for so long! Max, come on in."  
  
" I didn't know if you still lived here. How do you know Max?" Alex asked, looking at them back and forth.  
  
Max said, " No, wait, the question is, how do you know Logan?"  
  
Logan smiled, " Max, meet my sister, Alexia Cale. Otherwise known as Lexie. Did you have any luck finding Alexandra? How did you and Lexie meet?"  
  
" Logan, I'm Alexandra you nut!" Alex exclaimed, " Geez, for Eyes Only you're pretty dumb."  
  
" I'm thoroughly lost," Max spoke up.  
  
" Sit down you guys, I'll get us some coffee," Logan said.  
  
Alex wrinkled her nose, " No coffee for me."  
  
" How about mocha then?" Logan asked, " with whipped cream?"  
  
Alex grinned, " That I can handle. Come on Max."  
  
Alex and Max sat down and Max said, " Explain."  
  
" Well, like I said before, a few months after the escape, I got adopted by a family. Logan's family."  
  
" Ok, I understand that much," Max said.  
  
" I changed my name from Alexandra Danielson to Nancy Davids immediately after the escape and after the pulse hit and I got adopted, I changed my name to Alexia Cale, so Lydecker would have a harder time finding me. I also kept a low profile. I didn't want to endanger my family or anybody else, so I thought that would be best."  
  
" But what about when Logan's family died? I thought he was the only one that survived."  
  
Alex shook her head, " Nope. My parents' plane crashed, but Logan and I weren't on it. They were going to Miami on a business trip. I couldn't go with them because I had to study for this huge biology exam, so they left me with Logan, who couldn't go because he had work. Now, you can imagine what a drag it was for Logan who was 28 at the time to look after his 16 year old little sister."  
  
" Aww, sis, it wasn't THAT bad," Logan grinned, giving Alex a cup of mocha and getting him and Max a cup of coffee.  
  
" As I recall, you were complaining the entire weekend," Alex said, " but, when we got word that our parents' plane had crashed and they died instantly, he wasn't complaining anymore. I was the only immediate family he had left."  
  
" So when your parents died you were left with Logan as your guardian?" Max asked.  
  
Alex nodded, " Pretty much. We were never really close because of our age difference, but we really got to know each other during that experience."  
  
" So you knew Valerie?" Max asked.  
  
" Yup," Alex answered, " I know basically EVERYTHING about my big brother here."  
  
" Including Eyes Only," Logan said, " how did you find out about that? I never told you."  
  
Alex rolled her eyes, " Doesn't take a genius to figure it out Einstein! You're my big brother and that voice distorter is pretty crappy."  
  
Logan wrinkled his nose, " Better get another one then. How come I never knew you were from Manticore?"  
  
Alex shrugged, " I figured that the less people that knew, the better. I didn't want to put anyone in danger."  
  
" Speaking of Manticore," Max said, " guess I'm in the clear now, huh, Logan?" she smirked, " You can get your very own sister to do all that dirty work."  
  
" Hell no," Alex spoke up, " I am SO out of shape, I haven't kicked some ass for so long."  
  
Logan grinned, " Still stuck with that job Max. Remember, you do the leg work for Eyes Only, I find stuff on your siblings."  
  
" Why do you need Max to do your leg work?" Alex questioned, " It's not like you can't do it yourself."  
  
Logan stared down into his coffee and didn't make an attempt to answer, so Max answered for him, " 6 months ago Logan got shot in the spine and couldn't move his lower body, so he couldn't do the leg work required for Eyes Only. He met me before he got shot and he asked me to do the leg work for him and in return, he'd find my siblings for me."  
  
" How come I didn't know about this?"  
  
" There was no way to get in contact with you," Logan said.  
  
" Oh. How come you're walking now?" Alex asked, slightly puzzled, " did you get surgery or something?"  
  
Max shook her head, " The first time Logan had spinal difficulties, I transfused him with my blood when his life was in danger. After that first transfusion, he could feel his toes, so I transfused him again and that's what's making him able to walk now."  
  
" So we have stuff in our blood that can cure paralysis?"   
  
" Something like that," Logan spoke up, " you were designed to recover from injuries quicker, so you have stem cells in you that can become any cell in any part of the body."  
  
" Makes sense," Alex took a sip of her mocha, " By the way, Logan, how could you have NOT known it was me when you looked me up?"  
  
Logan shrugged, " I hacked into Manticore files and it had a list of alias' you used that they knew of. I found Elizabeth McNeil, the current name you're using and went from there. Strangely enough, Alexia Cale wasn't on the list."  
  
" I told you, I kept a low profile. I never used that name, except for school. During the years with you, I stayed as low-key as possible. Why do you think I never joined after school activities?"  
  
" I never thought about that," Logan said, " I just thought you didn't like group activities. Anyways, have you met up with Zach before?" Logan asked.  
  
Alex nodded, " Yeah, right before I headed off to Africa and a week ago."  
  
" A week ago?" Max asked, " But I thought he was in Canada with Tinga."  
  
" He does have the others to look after. I guess he felt he had an obligation."  
  
" But why didn't he come see me then?" Max wondered, " He can't still be sore about me 'disobeying orders'."  
  
Alex shrugged, " I asked if he knew where any of the others were and he said, 'just Max' because the others all relocated. He told me you were in Seattle, but you were probably with Miracle Boy. Who's Miracle Boy?"  
  
Logan laughed, " That's me. Last time I saw Zach, I was back on my feet, but the times before that I had been in a wheelchair."  
  
" I think Zach's jealous of Logan's and my friendship," Max added, " those two have probably hated each other since the moment they met."  
  
" I didn't hate him since the moment I met him!" Logan protested.  
  
" Well then he did! I don't know!" Max exclaimed.  
  
Alex asked, " So when did you start hating Zach?"  
  
Logan smiled secretively, " I'll tell you later sis."  
  
" Say it now!"   
  
" Yeah, say it!" Max smirked.  
  
" I don't think you'd be interested in hearing this Max."  
  
" So it involves me?" Max said, secretly hoping it would.  
  
" Possibly. ANYWAYS, I think we should let Lexie get back to her apartment and get some rest," Logan said, starting to get up.  
  
" What, getting rid of me so soon?" Alex protested, " didn't you miss me AT ALL?" she said sarcastically.  
  
" Fine, then you can crash here. We're gonna have a long talk."  
  
" Long talk or a lecture?" Alex asked.  
  
" I haven't decided yet."  
  
" Cuz if it's a lecture, I'm heading home," Alex added.  
  
Logan put their mugs in the sink, " It's not a lecture, ok?"  
  
" Okie dokie then. Max, you gonna crash here too?" Alex asked her newfound sister.  
  
Max wrinkled up her nose and shook her head, " Nah, I think you and Logan have some catching up to do. I'll drop by tomorrow morning."  
  
" Ok. Bye sis," Alex said, giving Max a hug.  
  
" Bye. Logan, you be nice to her."  
  
" I'm always nice!" He gave a mock grin.  
  
" EXCEPT when you need something done," she said, reminding him of the time when she had planned to cook him dinner.  
  
Logan blushed, " Sorry about that."  
  
Max gave a carefree shrug, " S'okay. See you Cales in the morning."  
  
****  
  
A/N: What'd you guys think? Is Alex's past clear enough? I hope it was understandable!!! Please, read and review!  



	4. Brother-sister bonding

Disclaimer: I said it before, but I'll say it again: I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters. But Alex is my character, so please don't take her without asking.  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the positive reviews! I was originally going to post this chapter in a few days, but I guess I couldn't leave you guys hanging! :-)  
  
****  
  
Once Max left, Alex immediately asked, " So why do you hate Zach?"  
  
" Because beneath all that 'phony sentimentality', I know he has feelings for Max. And not just as a sister."  
  
Alex scoffed, " Big deal, it's not like Max doesn't already know."  
  
" Max knows?" Logan asked, a bit surprised.  
  
" Who doesn't?" Alex shrugged, " even though she acts like she doesn't, deep down, she does. Max has always been the one person that Zach dropped everything for."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yeah. The reason we escaped was because Max started having her seizures. Everyone who had seizures before her had been operated on, to find out what caused the seizures. Zach didn't want her to die, so that night, we escaped."  
  
Logan whistled, " Wow. So his little infatuation started all the way back then?"  
  
" Yup."  
  
" So, um," Logan cleared his throat, " you think Max feels the same way about him?"  
  
Alex wrinkled up her nose, " Nah, I doubt it. She sees Zach as her C.O., her big brother. She does love him, in a way, but only as a brother."  
  
Logan let out a breath of relief he didn't know he'd been keeping in and Alex peered at him, " You love her don't you?"  
  
" Who? Max?"  
  
Alex gave an exasperated sigh, " No, the tooth fairy! Of course Max! Do you love her?"  
  
" Alex, she's my best friend," Logan said, desperately trying to get out of answering the question directly.  
  
" And I'm your sister," Alex said, " You know you can tell me anything."  
  
Logan took a deep breath, " I don't know exactly how I feel. I feel so many different things when I'm around her."  
  
" Like…?" Alex asked, urging him to go on.  
  
" I don't know. I've never felt it for anyone else before. I mean, I'm totally attracted to her, I mean, how can I not be? She's gorgeous."  
  
" So why don't you ask her out? And don't tell me because it would 'ruin a perfectly good friendship'. You and I both know that's not the reason."  
  
Logan made a face at Alex, " You're not gonna let this go are you?"  
  
Alex gave a cocky smile, " Nope, so you may as well tell me the truth."  
  
" Ok. It's because I'm scared."  
  
" Scared? Of what? Of Max?!"  
  
" Well yeah! If she doesn't feel the same way as I do then she could do a number of things that I don't want to mention right now!" Logan glanced at Alex and said, " but, since I know you so well sis," Alex gave him a smile that said 'spill it', " I'll tell you. Ok, Max could run away from Seattle and I'll never see her again. She could realize that Zach's the one for her and just view me as a friend. She could be so disgusted by me that she'll just beat me up."  
  
" But again, we both know that's not going to happen!" Alex interrupted Logan, " Logan, your fear has nothing to do with Max," she said, her voice getting gentler, " so what is it?"  
  
Logan took his time answering, " Because the last serious relationship I had was with Valerie. If things didn't work out between Max and I, I don't think I can deal with losing someone else I love."  
  
" You loved Valerie?" Alex asked, shocked.  
  
" No, of course I didn't! Well, when we got married, I thought I did, but now I realize that it wasn't love, it was just companionship. I didn't love her. But our divorce still hurt me. My divorce with Valerie still hurt me even though I didn't love her. If Max and I broke up, well, I'd probably be ready to shoot myself!"  
  
" True…" Alex said slowly, " but you know the saying, 'it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved before'."  
  
Logan sighed, " Lexie, I'm just not sure I'm ready. I need some time to REALLY understand how I feel for Max before I can do something about it."  
  
Alex nodded, " Fair enough. I think I'm gonna hit the sack," she yawned, " Enough excitement for one day. Good night."  
  
" Night sis," Logan said, heading back to his computer room, " Max left a few clothes last time she crashed here. You'll probably fit them."  
  
" So how often does Max crash here?" Alex asked with a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
" A couple of times," Logan said, settling down in his chair, " Goodnight Lexie!"  
  
Alex laughed at his obvious discomfort, " Night Loogie."  
  
When Logan was out of earshot, she grinned to herself, " I gotta have a talk with Max in the morning."  
  
****  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked this!! And I cannot stress this enough peeps: if you liked it, read and review!!  



	5. Sister to Sister

Disclaimer: I'm getting kind of tired of saying this, but : I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters. But Alex is my character, so please don't take her without asking.  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
****  
  
" So, Max, what is it between you and Logan?" Alex asked, wanting to find things out from Max's point of view. Max had dropped by before work to see Alex and Logan, just like she had promised the night before.  
  
" What do you mean? We're just friends."  
  
" Just friends my ass," Alex rolled her eyes, " I can totally tell you two are into each other."  
  
Max cleared her throat, " I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
" Yes you do," Alex said, sitting down cross-legged on the couch, " so spill."  
  
Max shrugged, " I know how I feel about him, it's just that he doesn't feel the same way."  
  
" So you do like him!" Alex cried out. //this is perfect!//  
  
Max blushed and quickly looked down, not saying anything.  
  
" Max, I saw that blush, you can't deny it now! So come on, out with it, what makes you think he doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
" Because he's never attempted to make a move. At first, Bling told me it was because of the wheelchair, but now he's out of it, so what's stopping him? The wheelchair never bugged me anyways, so he's just not interested in me."  
  
" That's it?" Alex asked.  
  
" Well… no. Ok, one time I was in heat and I brought a guy back to my place. We didn't do anything," Max said hurriedly when she saw the expression on Alex's face, " But Logan thought he was my boyfriend, even though he wasn't. I told him he had no reason to be jealous and he said of course there wasn't, because him and I didn't have that kind of relationship."  
  
" Ouch," Alex winced, " that must have hurt. But didn't he say you had the 'singularly most beautiful face he'd ever seen'??"  
  
" I doubt it was genuine. He just wanted to see my barcode."  
  
" You know, if I had been here that time, I would have kicked his ass for leading you on and then using you."  
  
Max gave a small smile, " Yeah, well, too late now."  
  
" But do you really feel like he uses you?"  
  
" It's hard to tell sometimes if we're friends or not. When we play chess or we eat dinner together or we're just talking, he makes me feel like I'm the most important thing in his life. But when it comes to his Eyes Only stuff, I swear I could disappear off the face of earth or even die and he wouldn't even notice. When I get back from one of his 'assignments', usually he's so engrossed in his hacking that he barely even glances at me to get the info and say thank you."  
  
" Did he ever blow you off because of Eyes Only?"  
  
" Well, not exactly 'blow me off' but the first time I was going to make him dinner, he wanted me to just put everything on hold and go and get info for him. I mean, I'm not asking to be the top priority in his life, but it would be nice to know that he would never brush me off for Eyes Only." Max cleared her throat, " Anyways, I better get to work. I'll come by after."  
  
" You better. Spending all day with Logan could drive me insane, I need someone to keep me sane and refrain me from snapping his neck," Alex joked.  
  
Max laughed, " Ok. You know, I've never opened up to anyone this much before."  
  
Alex grinned, " I have the tendency to drive things out of people."  
  
" I'll see you later," Max smiled and she was out the door.  
  
//Wow// Max thought //I have seriously never opened up to someone as much as Alex, not even Logan or Original Cindy. And ever since Cindy found out, I've been telling her a lot more too! I probably told Alex so much because she's my sister. Maybe because I didn't want to give Cindy any more gossip about Logan and me. What am I talking about, me and Logan? There is no me and Logan! But face it girl, he just likes you as a friend, nothing more// Max's brain had a little debate as she biked to work //Sure, he's sexy as hell and can even win an argument with me, but that doesn't mean anything! So what if I like him? Whoa, did I just admit I liked him?? I guess I sort of told Alex I did, but technically, I didn't say anything. Hmm, admitting I liked him wasn't as hard as I thought. But what if I had to leave Seattle? No, better keep things strictly on the friendship level, I don't want to hurt him.//  
  
" Hey boo," Original Cindy greeted Max, " where have you been off to, you look like you were in your own little world."  
  
" Just thinking," Max said, getting off her bike.  
  
" Bet you you're thinking about roller boy."  
  
" Don't call him that, he's no long roller-boy. And no, I wasn't thinking about him," Max lied.  
  
" A'ight, whatever boo. But you know you can always come to Original Cindy if you ever needed to talk."  
  
" Thanks," Max flashed a smile, " but I just need a little bit of time to think."  
  
" Hey, hot run to 24th avenue!" Normal tossed a package at Max, " Bip bip bip people!!"  
  
" Damn, is Normal annoying or what?" Max groaned as Cindy caught a package from Normal.  
  
" You got that right boo. Catch ya later," were Cindy's parting words as she biked off.  
  
****  
  
Once Alex was sure Max had left the building, she bound into Logan's room and said, " Logan, we need to talk."  
  
****  
  
A/N: What did you guys think? Hope you liked it! And please, read and review!! It's what pushes me to write more!!! If I get enough reviews, I'll post the next installment as soon as I humanly can!!   



	6. You guys friends or not?

Disclaimer: God this is getting annoying: I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters. But Alex is my character, so please don't take her without asking.  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the nice reviews! Hope you guys like this installment; I had so much fun writing it!! This one takes place right after the last chapter.  
  
****  
  
Logan groaned, " Ugh, what is it Lexie? It's 7:00!"  
  
" Good, then we'll have plenty of time for a long talk! Get up."  
  
Logan mumbled under his breath, " Women."  
  
" I heard that! Don't forget I have enhanced hearing! Now what's this I hear that the first time you met Max you flirted with her, leading her on to think that you were interested in her and then you just basically manipulated her??"  
  
" What? I manipulated Max? I never did that!" Logan protested, finally fully awake. He headed to his washroom and started brushing his teeth while Alex still fumed at him.  
  
" Ok, let me break this down for you bro: you said that she had the singularly most beautiful face you've ever seen. Which, by my standards, is flirting with her. But when you saw her barcode, you forgot everything else except sending her on the next assignment!"  
  
" What are you talking about? Did you talk to Max about this? Is that how she feels?" Logan asked worriedly.  
  
" What Max and I talked about are going to stay strictly between me and her. I'm not telling you anything from our conversation except that she sometimes thinks it's hard to tell if you guys are actually friends or you're actually using her."  
  
" She feels that way? Why?"  
  
" I told you, that conversation is strictly between Max and I, unless she chooses to tell you out of her own free will. What is the matter with you? You say you care about her, but you use her to get your legwork done with only a verbal thank you? No wonder she's never approached you, you're horrible!"  
  
" What do you mean, only a 'verbal thank you'? You want me to thank her with a good lay?" Logan asked, frustrated with Alex.  
  
" No, but maybe you could tear yourself away from Eyes Only and actually look at her, say thank you and offer to make dinner?"  
  
" Hey, I always make her dinner!" Logan protested.  
  
" Because she asks you to! Do you ever actually offer to make it?"  
  
" Once in a while…" Logan said.  
  
" Well maybe starting from now, after the assignments you could say, 'hey, thanks a lot for getting the info I needed, you feel like having dinner right now?' I mean, would it KILL you to be apart from Eyes Only for an hour or two?"  
  
" No…"  
  
" Then make an effort! Even if you don't have the guts to ask her out right now, it'd be nice to let her know that you really do care about her as a friend, not as business partners or whatever! I mean, come on, are you guys friends or not?"  
  
" Of course we're friends! Geez, you could stop yelling in my ear!"  
  
" Will you make an effort then?"  
  
" Of course I will! I don't want Max feeling like we're only business partners!"  
  
" Good then. She's coming by after work today and I'm going back to my place."  
  
" Why are you telling me this?"  
  
" Take a hint, big bro. You two are gonna be all alone in the apartment."  
  
" So?"  
  
" So surprise her with a romantic dinner and ask her out!"  
  
" Ask her out? Ok, Lexie, I told you last night, I need time to understand how I truly feel about Max."  
  
" Just a suggestion! I'm going to take off now, call me if you need anything; I put my number by your computer. I know how much time you spend with that thing."  
  
Logan nodded, " You want me to beep Max and tell her to go to your place instead after work?"  
  
" Sure. If you feel like sharing," Alex said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
" Haha, very funny," Logan said dryly, " You got all your stuff ready?"  
  
" Yup. I'm going to walk back, it's a beautiful day."  
  
" Ok. See you later sis," Logan gave Alex a warm hug.  
  
" Bye."  
  
The second Alex was out the door, Logan thought, //Ok, surprise Max with dinner tonight… what should I do? Think, Cale, think! You usually come up with great ideas! You are THE man! Oh god, can the ego!//   
  
Logan muttered out loud, " Ok, dinner, dinner, dinner, what can I make for dinner that will blow Max away?"  
  
" Talking to yourself once again Logan?" Bling asked, walking in.  
  
Logan whipped his head around, " Oh, hey Bling. I'm just trying to think of what dinner I could make for Max tonight."  
  
" Any special occasion?" Bling asked, " You never start dinner at," he checked his watch, " 8 in the morning."  
  
Logan gave him a Look, " Alex and I had a talk today and she said that maybe I should make more of an effort to make Max feel like we're actually friends. And maybe it'll give me the courage to ask her out."  
  
Bling gave him a friendly slap on his back, " Really? That's great! Finally you're going to ask her out! Who's Alex?"  
  
" Alex is my little sister. I never told you about her?" Logan inquired.  
  
" Nope," Bling shook his head, " never once."  
  
" Well, she was in Africa since she was 18, helping out orphanages. I lost touch with her until last night, when I found out that she was back. That's the short story."  
  
" Well, I'm sure I want to hear the long story some other time," Bling rolled his eyes, " Since you're so pre-occupied with dinner for tonight, we can skip the work-out today."  
  
" Thanks Bling. I want this to be a really amazing."  
  
" No problem. I'll come by tomorrow morning for the work-out."  
  
" Ok. Bye."  
  
" Bye."  
  
*****  
  
Right before Max was getting off of her shift, her beeper rang and she checked the phone number, even though she knew it would be Logan. She headed to the payphone and dialed his number. " Hey."  
  
" Hey Max. I just wanted you to know that Alex went back to her place and she asked if you could stop by."  
  
" Sure, no problem," Max was about to hang up when Logan interrupted her, " Hey, Max, think you could swing by at around 6?"  
  
" Yeah, sure. You got something for me?"  
  
" Sort of. Just come at around 6, ok?"  
  
" A'ight," and she hung up the phone.  
  
*****  
  
" Alex?" Max called out, entering her apartment cautiously.  
  
" Hey Max!" Max heard Alex call from her bedroom, " I'll be right out!"  
  
" Take your time!" Max called back and settled onto her couch.  
  
Alex came out and said, " Hey! Your shift ended already? It's only 4."  
  
" Yeah, my shift usually ends at about 4 or 5. Listen, about our talk this morning… I'd prefer you didn't say anything to Logan."  
  
" Um… I can promise not to tell him anymore," Alex said, wringing her hands.  
  
" You told him?" Max exclaimed, " Alex!"  
  
" Relax, it's nothing too bad. I didn't tell him any specific details. I just said that you sometimes felt like you guys were only business partners and not friends. And that you felt like he was only using you for the 'crusade'. Believe me Max, it's something he would have to find out eventually, it'd really wreck your friendship if someone didn't tell him," Alex reassured Max, " Besides, didn't you walk out on Eyes Only once when he broke a date or something for it?"  
  
" Not exactly a date… it was the first time I would be making him dinner. How did you find out?"  
  
" Bling. He dropped off a few things of mine today and we got to talking."  
  
" About me and Logan?" Max frowned, not liking that her sister and friend were talking behind her back.  
  
" We weren't gossiping about you! We were just… discussing your relationship."  
  
Max and Alex talked for a long time and then Max said, " Well, I should get going, Logan wanted me to drop by his place at around 6."  
  
" Ok. I'll see you later."  
  
" Bye," and Max was out the door.   
  
****  
  
A/N: Like I said before, I really liked writing this chapter, so I hope you guys liked reading it! And please, read and review!!!!! Reviews are what keep me writing!!   



	7. Dinner

Disclaimer: Think I'll get sued if I quit saying it??? Just in case: I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters. But Alex is my character, so please don't take her without asking.  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
****  
  
" Logan! Logan, where are you?" Max called out as she walked into Logan's apartment. She immediately walked in the direction of Logan's computer room out of habit, but turned to the kitchen when she heard Logan's voice, " Max, I'm in here."  
  
" Hey," Max said, jumping up onto the kitchen counter, " What'd you want to see me for?"  
  
" I made dinner."  
  
Max grinned, " Awesome. What's the special occasion?"  
  
Logan shrugged, " No special occasion. Just wanted to surprise you."  
  
" A girl could get used to his," Max said, still smiling, " want some help?"  
  
" Why don't you get the wine out? It's in the fridge."  
  
" No problemo. So what's on the menu tonight?"  
  
" I made lasagna."  
  
" Yum. Kendra made it once, but I doubt it'll be as good as yours," she complimented him.  
  
Logan looked up in surprise; Max never complimented people, " Thanks Max," he gave his beautiful smile.  
  
Max only smiled in return //God, I wonder if he knows what he does to me!//.  
  
//Oh God, that gorgeous smile of hers!// Logan thought.  
  
" So when's it going to be ready?" Max asked, interrupting Logan's thoughts.  
  
" Um, right now," Logan said, checking his watch and taking the lasagna out of the oven and setting it on the kitchen counter. He put some on Max's plate and handed it to her to bring over to the table. He got himself some lasagna and followed Max.   
  
They ate dinner in silence and when they finished, Logan said, " Max, just leave the dishes in the sink, I think we should talk."  
  
" Uh, sure," Max said, walking over to the couch to sit down with Logan, " what's up?"  
  
" Max, I'm really sorry," Logan said after a long silence.  
  
" For what?" she asked.  
  
" For treating you badly sometimes when I'm doing my Eyes Only stuff."  
  
" Um, it's no problem," Max said, looking down. She knew that Alex had told Logan, but she hadn't expected him to apologize.  
  
" No it's not Max," Logan said, " It was wrong of me to treat you that way, the last thing I want is for you to feel like we're not friends."  
  
Max smiled, " Relax, Logan, it's ok, I understand, the crusade's really important to you," she lied.  
  
Logan peered at her closely, " You're lying. Out with it Max, I don't buy it."  
  
Max sighed, " Fine. Ok, sometimes, when you're doing your Eyes Only stuff, I do feel like I can disappear and you wouldn't even notice or care," Max said looking down on her hands. It's still difficult for her to open up, but she learned over time that she could tell Logan anything and he would never use it against her.  
  
" Max, I am so sorry for making you feel like that," Logan said quietly, " I had no idea."  
  
Max didn't say anything and was still looking down at her hands, so Logan continued, " From now on, I promise that I'll try to be less engrossed in my work. I'm really sorry."  
  
Max was still silent, so Logan asked, " Max? Is something wrong?"  
  
Max finally looked up and said, " In all my life, I never really had anyone care enough about me to try to change their ways and mend a relationship. I don't know how to act."  
  
Logan gave her his priceless grin and soon, Max was smiling too, " Am I being a total idiot?"  
  
Logan shook his head and stood up, " No, of course not. Come here," he said, opening his arms up for a hug.  
  
Max allowed herself to be hugged and she whispered in his ear, " Thanks Logan. I know the crusade is the most important thing to you."  
  
" No Max," Logan said, taking in the sweet scent of her hair, " you are."  
  
When Max heard that, she looked into his eyes and said, barely audible, " Really?"  
  
" Really," Logan said softly, wiping a single tear that had descended down Max's cheek with his thumb. He couldn't believe that under the tough-girl exterior, Max was really just a girl at heart. He realized what he was doing and he pulled back a little, " Max, are you ok? You never cry."  
  
Max nodded and laughed a little, " Yeah, I'm just happy," she said, pulling away, " Sorry."  
  
" It's ok," Logan smiled, " I like it that you can open up to me enough to cry." To his knowledge, Max had only cried twice, at Bennett's wedding and when she told Original Cindy what was really up with her.  
  
" So, you want to watch a movie?" Logan asked, trying to change the mood of the conversation.  
  
" Sure. You choose a movie, I'll make the popcorn," Max said, moving to the kitchen, " By the way, how the hell can you get your hands on microwave popcorn?"   
  
Logan grinned, " It's easy when you have so many sources. What do you think about Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon?"  
  
" Depends on what it's about," Max said, putting the popcorn into the microwave.  
  
" It's set in China, a couple of hundred years ago and this sword's been stolen and the characters have to recover it. I think you'll like it, there's some really good fight scenes in it."  
  
" Sure, sounds good."  
  
" But I got to warn you, the movie's in Chinese. There are subtitles though."  
  
" Sounds fine. Think I'll pick up some Chinese?" Max joked.  
  
Logan laughed, " Well, your memory is incredible."  
  
Max smiled back and said as the microwave dinged, " Popcorn's ready!"  
  
" And so is the movie," Logan said, holding up the remote and pressing 'play'.  
  
Max grabbed a bowl, dumped the popcorn in and settled down to watch the movie with Logan.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Was this part too mushy?? I was afraid it was, ya know, with the whole Max crying and Logan saying she was the most important thing in the world to him. Anyways, read and review! I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP, I already have it mapped out in my head.   



	8. Telling Cindy What's Up

Disclaimer: Don't own Dark Angel and I never will!! Wish I owned Michael Weatherly though. *sigh* But I own Alex, so please don't take her without asking!  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
Author's Note: This one's pretty short, but I had to interpret Original Cindy knowing about Alex into the story. Please tolerate with me!!  
  
****  
  
Alex walked into Jam Pony and asked Normal, " Hey, do you know where Max is?"  
  
" Over there," Normal said, pointing, but without looking up.  
  
" Thanks," Alex said, walking over to Max.  
  
" Hey Max! Where have you been? You're a very hard person to get a hold of!"   
  
" Hey Alex!" Max said, getting up from where she was talking to Original Cindy, " Sorry, Normal's been driving us crazy with work," she apologized, " Didn't I give you my beeper number?"  
  
Alex shook her head, " Nope. So… how did your dinner with Logan go?" She grinned mischievously.  
  
Max blushed, " Pretty good. You know, he actually made me cry. Out of happiness," Max said when she saw Alex's mouth drop open.  
  
" Thank God!" She said, " I thought that idiotic brother of mine actually treated you badly enough to make you cry!!"  
  
" Hey, who's this?" Original Cindy asked, finally noticing Alex's presence.  
  
" Hi, I'm Alex," Alex smiled, holding out her hand.  
  
Original Cindy shook her hand, " Hey boo. I'm Original Cindy."  
  
" Alex is my sister," Max informed Original Cindy, " And Alex, this is Sketchy and Herbal Thought."  
  
" Hi," Alex said, giving a friendly wave.  
  
Max caught Original Cindy checking Alex out and said, " And Cindy, sorry to tell you, but Alex doesn't swing that way."  
  
Original Cindy made a face, " You just gotta ruin a girl's fun don't you?"  
  
Alex laughed, " It was really nice meeting all of you."  
  
" Hey, I thought you were Max's sister, " Original Cindy said, " But didn't you say that Logan's your brother? Now unless Max and Logan are really brother and sister and we've been totally wrong about them going out or Max and Logan got hitched without letting us know, how is that possible?"  
  
Max gave Alex a look that said 'she knows' and Alex said, " Well, I grew up with Max and when we 'left', I got adopted by Logan's family."  
  
" Oh…" Original Cindy said understandingly, " You and Max are the same kinda deal."  
  
" Yeah, basically," Alex let out a sigh, " wish I wasn't though."  
  
" That makes two of us," Max said, " You looking for a job? Cuz we don't have enough riders here."  
  
" Sure," Alex shrugged, " Who's the boss?"  
  
" Over there," Max pointed, " Come on."  
  
They walked up to Normal and Max asked, " Hey Normal, think you can give my little sister a job here?"  
  
Alex gave him a winning smile, but Normal said, " We don't need anymore riders."  
  
" Oh, come on Normal!" Max whined, " We are SO understaffed!"  
  
Normal looked at Alex again, " Sure she'll be able to do the runs?"  
  
" I'm not afraid of gang-territories," Alex spoke up.  
  
" Good. We need more people like that. Grab a spare bike over there, you're starting right now," Normal said, " but if you're late even once, you're fired."  
  
" Deal," Alex grinned. She and Max picked up the spare bike and shared low-fives.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Sorry this one's kinda short, but I didn't know how to end it any other way! I promise the next chapter will be better!! (At least for all the shippers out there! * hint hint! *) And please, read and review!  



	9. Space Needle

Disclaimer: Don't own Dark Angel, the big guys over at Fox do…. I think… or is it James Cameron?? Blah, I don't know, but I don't own Dark Angel! But I do own Alex.  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
Author's Note: Reasons I've neglected posting:   
This chapter is a tad bit longer than the others.  
I kept on debating if I should have them bang the gong or not at the end.  
I kept on erasing what I didn't like, rewriting and then didn't like that (and so on and so on).  
I was wondering if I captured their personalities accurately.  
So I'm very sorry for the delay!!  
  
****  
  
Max stopped by Logan's apartment after she received a page from him and she called out, " Logan? Where are you?"  
  
" Hey Max," Logan said, appearing from the kitchen, " I made dinner."  
  
" Awesome," Max grinned, " And what Logan Cale culinary miracle is it this time?"  
  
" Lobster," Logan smiled back at her, " I think you'll like it."  
  
" Cool. What is it?"  
  
" Kind of like crabs, but even more delicious. It's really hard to come by these days. Come have a look."  
  
Max walked over and leaned over his shoulder, " Yum. It looks terrific!" She leaned against the kitchen counter, " What's the occasion? You don't make me stuff that's hard to come by unless it was a special occasion or something."  
  
" You mean you don't remember?" Logan asked, with a little smile on his face.  
  
" Nope," Max shook her head.  
  
" Exactly one year ago today, you came crashing into my life," Logan grinned.  
  
" Are you serious?" Max asked, looking at her watch, which also had the date, " Oh my gosh, it is! I can't believe it's been a year already!" Max exclaimed, " It seems like only yesterday."  
  
" I know. Well, come on, the lobsters ready."  
  
Logan and Max finished their dinner with small talk and after they both finished eating, Max asked, "Logan, are you over your fear of heights yet? I mean, you have been living in this penthouse for a long time."  
  
" Nope, not over it yet, and I doubt I ever will be."  
  
" Well, how about I take you out to the Space Needle and we'll conquer it together? My 'anniversary' gift to you."  
  
Logan thought about it for a second and said, " You sure?"  
  
" Positive."  
  
" Sure, I guess so," he said uncertainly, " Promise you won't let me fall?"  
  
" Not unless you piss me off and I get tempted to push you off," Max joked.  
  
" Max, that's not funny," Logan said, his face paling a little.  
  
Max laughed, " I'm just joking!" //Wow, he really is terrified of heights!// " After this dinner, I'll never get pissed at you again! Should we head to the Space Needle?"  
  
" Well, what about the dishes?" Logan asked desparately, trying to get out of going.  
  
" Oh, nice try Logan, come on, I'll help you with them later," Max offered, " Let's go!"  
  
" Wait, I know you can climb up, but what about me? I can't climb," Logan said, once again trying to weasel out of going.  
  
" There's stairs," Max said, " There is absolutely no way you're bailing on me now. Go get your jacket," she ordered.  
  
" You're not supposed to do exercise until one hour after you eat."  
  
" Logan…" Max said in her warning tone.  
  
" Fine," he went to get his jacket, sulking like a child.  
  
Max laughed at his childishness, " I'll let you drive my baby, deal?"  
  
" Deal," Logan smiled. Max knew how much he liked the motorcycle now.  
  
Logan knew that Max didn't let just anyone ride her baby, let alone drive. That's why he felt so great when she offered to let him drive.  
  
****  
  
Once they reached the top of the Space Needle, Logan said in awe, " Wow. The view is spectacular!"  
  
" I know," Max smiled at him, " That's what I love about it up here. You're not still scared are you?"  
  
" Terrified," he gave a weak chuckle, " But it is beautiful up here," he said, looking at Max.  
  
//Omigod, the way he said it, it sounds like he said he thought I was beautiful… but he had to mean the view, I don't think he's like that// Max swallowed and said, " Ye-yeah, it is," she stuttered a little. //What's wrong with me? I NEVER stutter!// " That's the main reason why I come up here so often."  
  
Logan smiled that perfect smile of his, " I meant you Max," he said, stepping closer until their lips were just an inch away.  
  
" Um- uh- um- re-really?" Max managed to choke out. //Oh god, there he goes again! How does he do this to me? I mean, I'm a soldier! How can I be so weak? Why does he have this power and control over me?//  
  
Logan smiled softly, " Really." And leaned down that extra inch and kissed Max. He pulled back a bit and found that Max's eyes were still closed. He waited for her to open her eyes and Max asked in a soft voice, " How do you do that to me Logan?"  
  
Logan looked confused and asked, " Do what?"  
  
" Make me feel like the most special person in the world when I'm really a genetically engineered killing machine," she smiled a little.  
  
" Max, when I look at you, I don't see a soldier or a genetically engineered killing machine," Logan said quietly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, " I see a compassionate, beautiful young woman who hides behind a tough exterior. I know you're not really as brave or tough as you portray and I like that you do care about other people, despite it being a 'weakness'."   
  
Logan swooped down again to give Max another kiss, but Max stopped him, " Logan, you have no idea how complicated my life is, or how dangerous it is. I don't want to put you in that kind of danger. I've got Manticore looking for me, the Chinese Black Market and the Red Series! I can't- I WON'T let you put yourself in that kind of danger by having you involved with me!"  
  
Logan gave a small chuckle and pulled Max into his arms again, " Max, remember something? I'm Eyes Only. Everyone I've ever busted is looking for me. If Manticore wasn't looking for me before, they are now. I'm pretty sure I got them very pissed off by informing the other X5s their locations had been compromised."  
  
Max looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, " But Logan…"  
  
Logan placed a finger on her lips, " No buts Max. This is my life; I choose what I want and what I WANT to do. And this is what I want. You're what I want."  
  
Max's eyes started tearing up. She couldn't believe this wonderful, handsome man would want anything to do with her, a genetically engineered killing machine. " Logan, are you sure? 100 percent?"  
  
" 150 percent sure," Logan said, leaning his forehead against hers, " I know you're scared about having an actual relationship right now and so am I. I'm scared to death I won't be enough for you."  
  
" You're enough," Max said softly and placed a kiss on his rough jaw.  
  
" We'll take it one day at a time."  
  
" Sounds good." Max leaned forward to kiss Logan and this time was even more magnificent than the last. Logan's hands were running through her hair and holding her to him by her waist, Max's hands were tangled in his spiky hair and on his chest. Max groaned unconsciously and Logan took that as an invitation to explore her mouth. His tongue did things Max never experienced before and his hand slid under her shirt and rubbed the back of her waist.  
  
Logan broke the kiss off abruptly and Max looked at him with questioning eyes. " Some people need to breathe," he explained.  
  
Max giggled, " Sorry, I'll have to make a mental note of that for future references."  
  
Logan smiled happily and leaned down again to kiss her once again.   
  
When they pulled apart, Max asked, " You done enjoying the view yet? I'm a little tired."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow, " You? Tired?"  
  
" Well, the stairs and the marathon kissing there kind of wore me out," she said with a mischievous smile.  
  
Logan grinned and said, " Let's go back to my place. Maybe I can whip up a little something. What time is it?"  
  
" Late. And you bet your ass you're gonna whip up one of your spur-of-the-moment culinary miracles."  
  
" 'Course I know that. What's the exact time?"  
  
" 1:25," Max said after checking her watch, " Why?"  
  
" Wow, it's later than I thought. How long have we been up here?"  
  
" 2-3 hours tops," Max shrugged.  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Really," Max said. Then she grabbed his shirt, pulling him to her for yet another passionate kiss.  
  
When they finally pulled apart, Max turned around and started to head down the Space Needle, " You're driving."  
  
" Huh?" Logan asked, confused at the sudden change in topic.  
  
" You're driving," Max said, heading down the stairs, " I'm tired."  
  
" When was the last time you slept?" Logan asked, catching up with her, " Like, REALLY slept at night, not one of your catnaps."  
  
Max shrugged, " I don't remember. A week ago?"  
  
" I thought you didn't require sleep."  
  
" I don't. My body just needs to catch up."  
  
****  
  
While Logan was driving, he felt Max's hand move slowly up his right inner thigh. " Max, what are you doing?!" He exclaimed.  
  
" What does it feel like I'm doing?" she said seductively in his ear.  
  
" If you're trying to distract me, you're really good at it," he said, squirming slightly.  
  
" I'm just trying to see what I can do to get you turned on," she said, gently sucking on the sensitive skin behind his ear and also moving her hand up closer to his manhood at the same time.  
  
Logan took Max's hand off of his thigh, " Ok, we can do that when we're back at my apartment. I don't think you'd like it if I crashed your baby."  
  
" Fine," Max said, settling with wrapping her arms around his waist and gave him a kiss on his neck, " You owe me though."  
  
" Wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
****  
  
A/N: Liked this one? I'm such an M/L shipper; I just HAD to include them hooking up in some way! I know there hasn't been any of Alex in this chapter, even this story was supposed to be mostly about her, but she'll come up soon!!  



	10. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Dark Angel!! Alex is mine, so if you take her, I'll kill you!! Haha, just kidding, but don't take her!!  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is pretty shippery too! This takes place almost immediately after the last chapter.  
  
****  
  
Logan tossed Max her motorcycle keys as they walked through the front door, " Home sweet home," he sighed, putting his arm around Max. He took a quick glance at the clock and said, " Whoa, 2:30 already. Think you can take a rain check on the food?"  
  
" Nope," Max said, heading to the kitchen, " I want food."  
  
" And here I thought I was more than your meal ticket," Logan sighed jokingly.  
  
" And I thought I was more than your hit girl," Max shot back.  
  
Logan put up his hands in defense, " We'll call it even. And you know you're not just my hit girl."  
  
" Sure I do," Max said, kissing Logan once again, " Ya know, I seem to be reminded by a little promise you made on the way over here…"  
  
Logan laughed, " You little devil!"  
  
Max looked up at him and smiled innocently, " A promise is a promise."  
  
Logan smiled at that, but then it quickly turned into a look of concern, " Max, as much as I'd love to be with you, I don't want tonight to turn into… our… um…"  
  
" Our first time?" Max finished for him, encircling her arms around his waist.  
  
Logan nodded, " Yeah. I meant what I said before about taking it one day at a time. I don't want tonight to turn into a night we'll regret just because it was too soon."  
  
" Me neither," Max said, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
" While we're on the topic of sex," Logan said, resting his chin on top of her hair, " I know I don't have any STDs or anything, I got myself tested. What about you?"  
  
" Why'd you have to get tested?" Max asked, looking up at him.  
  
" When Val started drinking, I'm pretty sure she wasn't thinking once or twice and got a bit carried away with a stranger. Cindy told me you were with this guy… Darren, right?"   
  
Max nodded and her face clouded over at the mention of Darren's name, " Yeah. But we never did anything. Whenever I was in heat, I either locked myself up or crashed at Cindy's. I'm still a virgin," Max bit her lip.  
  
" You are?" Logan asked, clearly confused, " But I thought with Eric… and you had a boyfriend… something doesn't quite make sense to me."  
  
Max chuckled, " Just because I had a boyfriend doesn't mean we got busy 24/7. I'm not some sex-craving lunatic. In other words, Kendra," she grinned.  
  
Logan laughed and then asked her, " What happened between you and Darren?" Logan asked, suddenly interested in Max's past love life.  
  
Max put her head down on his shoulder once again, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " He cheated on me. He said that trying to have a relationship with me was like standing in a fog bank. He said he was crazy about me, but I kept everyone at arm's length like there was some great, big, dark something going on. And guess what? He was right," she said bitterly.  
  
Logan tilted her head up to get her to look at him, " You don't have to hide from me Max," he said softly.  
  
Max looked down and her eyes darted back up to his, " I know. You know me better than anyone, and I mean ANYONE. You might even know me better than I know myself. You know about Manticore, you know about my past… you know my soul." She said that last few words in a whisper.  
  
Logan smiled lightly at her and hugged her to him. " Stay here tonight," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Max waited for the line that would inevitably followed that particular phrase: "in the guest room of course". But it never came. She smiled at him, " Yeah. I'll stay here tonight.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Sorry this one's a bit short! But I must leave something for your imaginations right?? *angel_gurl grins* It's actually kind of disturbing how much I thrive on reviews… I think I should go to a shrink… so please, read and review!!  



	11. Morning After

Disclaimer: Ok, I lied before, I DO own Dark Angel!! Actually, who am I kidding?? I DON'T OWN DARK ANGEL! Believe me, if I did, Michael Weatherly would be doing a hell lot more than acting!  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
Author's Note #1: Thanks to sky, janie, a reader, Mel, a D.A. obsessed chick, AJ Quest and Lily for reviewing the last chapter and reviewers of previous chapters! You rock!  
  
Author's Note #2:Smutty smut smut,   
To write I don't have the guts.   
So Max is going to keep her legs shut  
While I stare at Logan's bare butt!!  
  
Haha, like my little poem? Just something I whipped up in like, 5 seconds! I know I know, I'm a dork and I should get a life!! LOL, anywayz, on with the story!!  
  
****  
  
Logan marveled at the beautiful, sleeping woman in his arms. He couldn't believe that she was his at last. True to last night's talk, they hadn't SLEPT together, but they LITERALLY slept together. Their legs were tangled together, one of Logan's arms were under her neck and on her shoulder and his other hand circling her tiny waist. Logan hadn't thought that Max would be up to the idea of cuddling, but there she was, snuggled up tight to him. Max really had been tired, the night before she had put aside all her thoughts on eating and went to sleep almost immediately.   
  
Max shifted slightly in her sleep and she opened those big brown eyes of hers and murmured, " Morning."  
  
" Good morning," Logan said, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
" I like waking up in your arms," she giggled.  
  
" And I like waking up with you in my arms," he replied, smiling.  
  
" What time is it?" Max asked, propping herself up on one elbow and gave him a light kiss.  
  
Logan checked his bedside clock, " Almost 9:30."  
  
Max shot up, " Almost 9:30?! Oh damn, Normal's gonna fire my ass!"  
  
Logan gently pulled her back down to him, " Relax, I phoned him already, you got the day off."  
  
" Really?" Max asked, allowing herself to be hugged to him, " What'd you say?"  
  
" I told him you had the flu, you were puking all over the place and he'll get a doctor's note."  
  
Max grinned, " You are a much better liar than I ever thought you could be!"  
  
" Thanks… I think," Logan said. He gave Max another squeeze and got out of bed. They both immediately missed each other's presence. Max watched as he stretched and she asked, " Ok if I hang out here today? I mean, I do have the day off," she smiled wickedly.  
  
" Do you even need to ask?" Logan smiled, " You can go take a shower if you want, I'll go make breakfast."  
  
" Ok," Max said, scooting out of the bed, " What Logan Cale culinary miracle am I going to be sampling today?"  
  
" I don't know. I'm thinking pancakes."  
  
" Sounds good."  
  
" You want plain or blueberry?"  
  
" Blueberry!" Max called out from behind the bathroom door.  
  
Logan walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Bling there already. He exclaimed, " Jesus, Bling, you scared me! What are you doing here?"  
  
" We were going to go jogging today, remember?" Bling reminded him, " But, when I saw that you were… occupied, I decided not to wake you up right away."  
  
Logan blushed, " You saw me and Max?"  
  
Bling grinned and patted him on the shoulder, " You're a lucky man Cale."  
  
" I know," Logan smiled, " And sorry, I completely forgot about jogging. Max took me up to the Space Needle last night and we didn't get back in until 2:30."  
  
Bling raised an eyebrow, " That late? What were you two doing up there, watching rust form?"  
  
" Haha," Logan said dryly, " No, we were just… talking," he said with a small smile, remembering last night's events.  
  
" JUST talking?" Bling asked knowingly.  
  
" It's my life Bling," Logan reminded him.  
  
Bling held his hands up, " All right, I'll back off. I'll call you later to reschedule. See ya."  
  
" Bye," Logan said, concentrating on making the pancakes.   
  
Max came out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed after her shower.  
  
She wrapped her arms around Logan from behind, " Hey."  
  
" Hey," Logan said, smiling as she gently sucked on his neck, " Breakfast is almost ready."  
  
" Awesome. I'll go get some milk," she said, letting go of him.  
  
" Your seizures ok?" Logan asked, suddenly starting to get a bit worried.  
  
" No worst than usual," Max shrugged, getting the milk and glasses out, " don't worry, I just felt like having milk for breakfast. It's not seizure related," she reassured him.  
  
" Ok," Logan said, relaxing a little and throwing her a smile.  
  
****  
  
" Logan! Get your skinny ass in here!" Alex bellowed.  
  
" Why does everyone keep on insisting that I have a skinny ass?" Logan whined, " Hey Lexie."  
  
" Where's Max? She didn't show up at work. Normal said that she was sick, but we don't get sick, we're immune to it. So where's Max?" Alex asked hurriedly.  
  
" Right here sis," Max said, walking into the room, " what's up?"  
  
Alex gave a sigh of relief and hugged Max, " Thank god, I thought Manticore got to you or something!" Alex gave Max a light slap on the arm, " How could you not tell me you won't be in work? I was worrying my ass off!"  
  
" Relax Alex," Logan rolled his eyes, " we slept in, that's all." He realized what he said and covered his mouth, " Oops."  
  
Alex turned to Logan and raised an eyebrow, " What? You guys slept in? Oh my god, are you guys…?"  
  
Max smiled and took Logan's hand, " Yup."  
  
Alex pounced on Max once again, " I'm so happy for you! Ok, I'll get out of your hair right now! Besides, Normal's going to have a cow if I'm back late from my lunch break. Max, you gonna be at Crash tonight?"  
  
" Probably. See ya Alex."  
  
" Bye Lexie," Logan said.  
  
Once Alex left, Max burst out laughing, " She is just a bundle of energy isn't she?"  
  
" Annoying is the word I'm looking for," Logan joked.  
  
She slapped his chest lightly, " Don't be mean."  
  
" I was just kidding," Logan said, taking her arm and pulling her to him for a hug. She went along with it willingly and he asked, " Want to go for a walk?"  
  
" I thought you had Eyes Only stuff to finish."  
  
" Eh, that can wait," he shrugged.  
  
Max smiled to herself and said, " Ok, let's go."  
  
" Hold on, just let me shut everything down, we'll go in 5 minutes."  
  
" All right."  
  
****  
  
" Cindy, Cindy!" Alex exclaimed, running into Jam Pony, " You'll never guess what happened! One hint: It's something you've wanted for a long time to happen."  
  
" You found a rich, gorgeous lickety-chick for Original Cindy?" Cindy guessed.  
  
Alex rolled her eyes, " Do you ever think about anything else?? Guess again!"  
  
" Max and Moneybags are banging the gong," Cindy guessed again. Even though she knew it'd never happen, what with them moving along as slow as snails, it never hurt to guess.  
  
" Pretty damn close!" Alex grinned, " You wanna know where Max was all last night AND this morning?"  
  
" No way!" Original Cindy exclaimed, " She's with Logan right now?"  
  
" Shh!" Alex shushed her, " They told Normal that she's sick, so we gotta pipe down, or he'll fire her."  
  
" Oh, ok. Is Original Cindy's home girl gonna be at Crash tonight? Or is she kicking it with Moneybags?"  
  
Alex made a face at her, " Don't call him that, you're dissing me too."  
  
Original Cindy smacked her forehead, " Right. Sorry, I keep on forgetting you two are related. Why are you working here anyways? It's not like you need to."  
  
Alex shrugged, " It's good exercise and I got nothing to do during the day anyways."  
  
" Original Cindy would trade places with you in a flash. I can think of a helluva better things to do than work and listen to Normal's screeching."  
  
" Oh, it's not that bad!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
" Hey, yippity-yappers!" Normal screeched, " Get your behinds here! These packages don't deliver themselves!"  
  
Original Cindy rolled her eyes, " You were saying?"  
  
****  
  
Max and Logan walked down to the waterfront and Logan said, " You remember that day we were first here?"  
  
" The day of the fresh chicken?" Max asked.  
  
" Yeah, that's it."  
  
" What about it?"  
  
" I was going to kiss you that morning, but the damn police hover drone got in the way," Logan confessed.  
  
" I would've kissed you too," Max replied, " I can't tell you how many times I've tried to get the guts to kiss you."  
  
Logan gave his brilliant smile and pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
When they came up for air, Max said, " You know, you're the only one who can make me weak in the knees."  
  
****  
  
A/N: Now, wasn't that just lovely shipper stuff? Please, read and review!!!! I love reviews :) they're what keep me writing.  



	12. The Key

Disclaimer: Only thing I own in this story is Alex, so please don't take her!!  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
Author's Note: This is sort of a little filler before the next chapter. I'm afraid I'm over doing the mushy-gushy love stuff :-). But knowing me, it probably WILL end in something mushy… LOL  
  
Thanks to janie, AJQuest, Nickalyhan, lily, Slink and goldapples57 for reviewing! You rock!!  
  
****  
  
" Here," Logan said, tossing something to Max.  
  
Max's hand shot out on instinct and she asked, " What's this? A key?" She asked, puzzled.  
  
" I don't want you putting more abuse on my door," Logan teased her. Max had long ago stopped stealing, for she knew Logan disapproved of it. Picking Logan's lock was one of the ways she could use her skills.  
  
Max pouted playfully and plopped herself down in his lap. " Well what am I going to do now to amuse myself?"  
  
" I was thinking along the lines of this," Logan gave her a passionate kiss.   
  
Max's arms snaked around his neck and Logan wrapped his arms tighter around her. He lightly ran his fingers down her spine, making her skin tingle like he knew it would. Max drew away from the kiss and began suck on his neck instead. Logan sighed and prayed she'd never stop. He traced his fingertips along her barcode; something he knew would make her shiver with delight.  
  
When Max finally let go, a nice purple bruise had formed. She giggled, " I gave you a hickey."  
  
Logan tried unsuccessfully to look at it and he asked, " Marking your territory huh?"  
  
" Of course not," she said innocently.  
  
" Uh huh," Logan said, raising an eyebrow, " I got something to ask you."  
  
" Shoot."  
  
Logan wanted to ask her what he really wanted to, but he chickened out and instead, asked, " You want some lunch?"   
  
Max gave him a strange look, " Why do I get the feeling that wasn't what you wanted to ask me?"  
  
Logan only graced her with his perfect smile and asked, " Well?"  
  
" Have I ever turned down Chef Cale's food?"  
  
" Good point," he said, gently pushing her off of his lap so he could get up, " Feel like helping today?"  
  
Max raised an eyebrow, " You're actually going to let *moi* help in the kitchen?" she said mockingly.  
  
" I figured I should give you another chance," he teased, remembering the last attempt in the kitchen.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Max put the cookie dough in the oven and shut the door. She smiled to herself happily; Logan was going to be so surprised when he sees these cookies! He was on a week-long trip to Washington DC and was coming back today. She had never made him food before, besides the little tricolore incident, but that didn't count, they never even ate it, plus, Kendra had made practically the entire thing.  
  
Max made a mental note of taking the cookies out in 25 minutes. //Well, I got 25 minutes to kill, might as well make good use of it.// She walked into the Logan's spacious washroom and filled the hot tub.   
  
Once the tub was filled, she got into the heavenly smelling bubble bath and sighed. " This is the life," she said out loud to herself.  
  
Max closed her eyes and soon dozed off.  
  
*45 minutes later*  
  
Max woke up with a start. //What's that smell?// she thought, sniffing the air. Realization hit her and she quickly got out of the bathtub. " The cookies!" She exclaimed. She threw a robe on and walked into the kitchen, expecting the worst. Her expectations were met; there was smoke coming out of the oven, clouding up the entire kitchen and parts of the living room.   
  
Max groaned, " Logan's going to kill me!"  
  
Max opened the oven and found that 2 of the cookies had caught on fire and was quickly spreading. She looked around for a fire extinguisher, but couldn't find one, so she opted for water instead. She threw a cup of water into the oven to attempt at putting out the fire, but only made it worst.  
  
Max tried everything, but nothing succeeded, so she called the fire department.  
  
****  
  
Logan got home and saw fire trucks outside his building. "What's going on?" he wondered out loud. He walked inside and was stopped by the guard there, " Excuse me sir, you can't come in right now, could you please wait outside?"  
  
" What's happening?" Logan asked.  
  
" A small fire occurred in the penthouse," the guard informed him.  
  
Logan's face paled, " The penthouse? Oh God, that's my apartment! My girlfriend's in there!"  
  
Logan pushed the guard aside and sprinted for the elevator. //Oh God, please let Max be all right!//   
  
The elevator ride up to his penthouse seemed longer than usual, since he was so worried about Max. The fact that he knew that Max could take care of herself didn't make him worry any less. When the elevator finally reached his penthouse, Logan ran out of the elevator and saw Max sitting in the hallway by the emergency stairs, leaning against the wall.  
  
Logan let out a sigh of relief, " Max!" //Thank God she's ok!// " Baby, are you ok?" Logan sat down and took her into his arms.  
  
Max buried her head in the curve of his shoulder and nodded, " Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" I tried to make you cookies. After I put the cookies in the oven, I took what I thought was going to be a quick bath, but I dozed off and the cookies burned," Max sniffed.  
  
Logan burst out laughing, " You tried to bake cookies?" He thought she was kidding, Max had tried her hand at cooking before and it always ended in a disaster.  
  
Max shot him a look, " It's not funny."  
  
Logan bit his lip to refrain from laughing and he said, " You tried to make me cookies?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" That's so sweet."  
  
" But I nearly blew up your apartment."  
  
" It's the thought that counts," he smiled, " Besides, it's my fault, not yours."  
  
" Your fault?" Max asked curiously.  
  
" Yeah. I had you go on so many Eyes Only missions lately, it's no wonder you fell asleep."  
  
Max curled up in Logan's lap and pressed a soft kiss against his rough jaw. " I missed you so much," she murmured.  
  
" I missed you too. You won't believe how many sleepless nights I had, wishing I was back here with you."  
  
" I slept in your bed every night. Hope you don't mind."  
  
" Of course I don't mind. You want to stay one more night?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
There was a short silence and Logan asked, " So, how much damage did you do to my apartment?"  
  
Max hit his chest with the palm of her hand and Logan laughed, " What? I'm just curious!"  
  
Max made a face and said, " The apartment itself isn't really that bad. It's just the kitchen. And don't worry, your precious computer room suffered no damage. I know there's nothing in this world you don't love more than your little gadgets."  
  
" Wrong," Logan said, " I love you a million times more than my gadgets."  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
When Logan and Max finished eating their lunch, they moved to the couch and Logan asked, " What are you doing tonight?" Max had her head on Logan's lap and Logan was stroking her silky hair lazily.  
  
Max shrugged, " Not much. I was thinking of hanging out at Crash with the gang. You wanna join us?"  
  
" Nah, that's ok, some other time," he said. He worked up the courage and said, " Um, Max, you know the thing that I was going to ask you before lunch?" //This is it Cale, no turning back!//  
  
" Yeah. What is it?"  
  
" Well… um…I…"  
  
" Spit it out."  
  
" Will you move in with me?" He blurted out.  
  
Max's body jerked up and she asked, " What?"  
  
" Will you move in with me?" He repeated nervously.  
  
" Are you serious?" Max asked, her eyes getting wider.  
  
" Dead serious."  
  
Max was silent for a while and Logan was afraid he had pushed her away. After all, they had only been dating for 4 months, even though they've known each other for a while.   
  
//Oh my God, him asking me to move in with him is him admitting total commitment to me now! I love him with all my heart, but I'm not even ready to tell him that! What will happen if I move in with him? Will our relationship change at all? What if I have to run or if Lydecker captures the two of us?//  
  
" Max?" Logan asked.  
  
Max leapt off of the couch and stammered, " Uh, I forgot, I, um, have to help Cindy with, um, the water heater, yeah! I have to help Cindy with the water heater, uh, I'll see you later."  
  
Max was out the door before Logan could even say a word. He sank back into the couch and placed his head in his hands. " I ruined it. I ruined everything. I ruined the best relationship I've ever had," he said to himself.  
  
****  
  
" Boo, what are you doing home so early?" Original Cindy asked Max, " I thought for sure you'd be at Moneybag's place for a couple more days."  
  
" Change of plans," Max said, walking quickly into her bedroom and slamming the door shut.  
  
" Boo, what's the matter?" Original Cindy asked, walking into Max's bedroom unannounced.  
  
" Nothing," Max said in a monotonous voice. She had flopped down on her bed, facing the ceiling.  
  
Cindy sat on the edge of Max's bed and said, " Boo, why don't you tell Original Cindy what's wrong?"  
  
Max didn't say anything for a while and she sighed and turned over to face Cindy. " Logan asked me to move in with him."  
  
Cindy gasped, " My boo is moving in with Moneybags?"  
  
" No, your boo isn't."  
  
Cindy's mouth dropped open, " You rejected him?"  
  
" No, not exactly. I gave him some excuse about having to help you with the water heater."  
  
Cindy raised an eyebrow, " Ok… that really was a lame ass excuse."  
  
" Did I ever tell you ya got a gift of being polite?" Max said sarcastically.  
  
" Now you know that Original Cindy is never polite. She is blunt, honest and always to the point. Now, tell Original Cindy why you blew him off with that lame-ass excuse."  
  
" I'm scared," Max said quietly, " I'm afraid of commitment."  
  
" So you DON'T want to be committed to Logan?"  
  
" Of course I do. I love him so much. I'm not even ready to tell him I love him, how am I supposed to be ready to move in with him?"  
  
" Boo, you are MORE than ready! Original Cindy can tell! Moneybags-"  
  
" Don't call him that," Max said, interrupting her.  
  
Cindy rolled her eyes, " Fine, LOGAN is definitely in love with you. He's ready to make a commitment to you, whether you like it or not."  
  
" But what if Manticore tracks me down? If I move in with Logan, I'd get too attached to him. And I couldn't bear it if I was the reason he got killed."  
  
" Max, Logan is very aware of all the possible situations he could get into by being in a relationship with you. He loves and accepts you for who you are. You know that Original Cindy despises the male race, but Logan Cale is as decent as they get. He would die for you, boo."  
  
" He can have anyone," Max whispered, " Why does he want me? I'm a genetic mutation of a cat."  
  
Original Cindy smacked Max upside the head and Max exclaimed, " Ow! What was that for?"  
  
" For you being an idiot! You say that Logan could have anyone he wanted, but he wants YOU! Doesn't that tell you something? The man is absolutely heads over heels and crazy in love with you!"  
  
" I'm guessing you think I should move in with him," Max said sarcastically.  
  
Cindy rolled her eyes again and handed her the phone, " Phone the boy already."  
  
" Well, get out so I can phone him!"  
  
****  
  
A/N: What do you think? Should the next chapter be about Max moving in with Logan?????? Or should I just get on with the story?? What do you think?? Please, read and review!! I'll love you forever if you do!! LOL  
  



	13. 

Disclaimer: Same as before, I DON'T OWN THEM!! Although I REALLY wouldn't mind owning Michael Weatherly!! Can anyone say YUMMY??  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
Author's Note: Here it is!! Max is moving in with Logan! I know the story has been getting off topic, so I added 'new found love' to the title! It's been nagging me for some time, but your reviews made me change it!! I promise, there WILL be more Alex coming up! I just wanted lots of shippery moments before that happened :-)  
  
Thanks to aegean, Aspen, Janie, HollyQuin, AJQuest, ~*Faith*~, Kelly Pierce, Merlin, bizkitprincess, Slink, Ashley, a reader, Lanna, RaineStance, luv ya 4eva, sarah, EyEzOnLy, star girl, Corie, Nikki, goldapple57, JRT_Owned, artemys and Silverstar_1013 for reviewing! When I saw those reviews, I was like, HOLY MOTHER F***ING SHIT!!! I was so happy I got so many reviews! So thank you a million times! The reviews were what got me writing :-)  
  
****  
  
" Argh!" Max cried out in frustration, " Cindy!"  
  
" Yeah?" Cindy asked, stepping into Max's doorway.  
  
" Can you PLEASE give me a hand? This is a nightmare!" Max moaned, " I can't believe I have so much crap!"  
  
Original Cindy laughed, " Calm down boo. You're taking all this to Logan's in his car right?"  
  
" No…" Max said slowly, " I want to ride my bike over."  
  
" Oh my lord," Original Cindy rolled her eyes, " You got this shit load of crap here and you expect for it all to just FIT on your motorcycle? Boo, you may be superhuman, but even YOU can't balance or fit all that stuff on that teeny little bike of yours!" She picked up the phone and held it out to Max, " Call him. He'll drive your stuff back to his place and you can ride your precious Harley or whatever your bike is over."  
  
" It's a Ninja," Max corrected Cindy and took the phone, " And fine, I'll phone him." She dialed the number she knew so well by now and smiled at Logan's familiar voice. " Hey," she said.  
  
" Hey to you too," Logan said. She swore she could hear him smiling, " When are you coming over with your stuff?"  
  
" I need your help," Max said, " Original Cindy very kindly pointed out to me that since I have all this junk, I'll need a car. Think you can-"  
  
" I'll come and drive your stuff over," Logan cut in.  
  
Max grinned to herself, " Thank you. How did you know I was going to ask that?"  
  
" Because I'm Logan and you're Max," He said playfully.  
  
" Dually noted," she smiled, " Can you come in about an hour?"  
  
" No problem. Alex dropped by a few minutes ago. She said she was heading to your place."  
  
" Awesome. So I'll see you in an hour?"  
  
" Yup."  
  
Max hung up the phone, still smiling. Original Cindy gave her a smile, " Now, there's a look that Original Cindy likes to see on her boo's face! Max, you're positively GLOWING!!"  
  
Max blushed, " Thanks."  
  
" Logan really makes you happy, doesn't he?"  
  
" He does," Max said softly.  
  
" MAX!" Alex bellowed, walking into Max and Original Cindy's apartment.  
  
Max laughed at Original Cindy's startled expression, " IN HERE!"  
  
Alex came into Max's room and grinned, " I'm so happy you and my brother are FINALLY moving in together!"  
  
Max hugged Alex, " Yeah, it is pretty damn cool isn't it?"  
  
" Way cool. So you need any help?"  
  
" A ton of help," Max nodded.  
  
" For starters," Original Cindy cut in, " Would you like to move in here? I know it's not what you're used to and all that, but I thought it might be fun. And I also need a roommate to help with the grocery bills…"  
  
Alex grinned, " I'd love to move in with you Cindy."  
  
Cindy smiled, " Great!"  
  
" Hey, you're already replacing me?" Max asked, pretending to be hurt.  
  
" You got your rich boyfriend!"  
  
Max stuck her tongue out at Cindy and resumed her packing.  
  
" Wonder what Zach is going to say," Alex grinned, thinking about what Zach's reaction would be.  
  
Max laughed, " All I can say is I hope there are no windows or mirrors anywhere NEAR him."  
  
****  
  
" Max, you got all your stuff ready?" Logan called out as he walked into the apartment.  
  
" Almost!" Max lied.  
  
" Don't listen to her, she's not even close!" Alex laughed.  
  
Logan walked into Max's room, which was an absolute mess. He chuckled, " I take it you're not done yet?" Logan teased.  
  
Max sat back on her heels and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, " No! I ran out of boxes and then I ran out of plastic bags."  
  
Logan gave her a quick kiss and said, " Not to worry. I figured you'd have some trouble. I brought some boxes."  
  
Max smiled, " I knew there was a reason you're my boyfriend," she rewarded him with a kiss.  
  
" It's not because I'm sweet and caring?" Logan asked, feigning hurt.  
  
" Someone's getting a little confident," she giggled.  
  
" Come on," Logan said, pulling Max up, " let's get packing."  
  
****  
  
" You're sure this is the last of it?" Logan asked as Max loaded the rest of the boxes in the car.  
  
" Positive," Max said, getting in the front passenger seat of Logan's car.  
  
" That's what you said the last 2 times," Logan said, " I thought you had an awesome memory."  
  
Max made a face at him; " Even I forget stuff once in a while. And I swear, if we break up, I'm going to kill you if I have to move out."  
  
Logan laughed and took her hand. He gave her hand a gentle kiss and said, " We'll never break up."  
  
" I like this new found confidence," Max smiled, " Can I use your phone? I'm going to phone Cindy and Alex and tell them we're coming back."  
  
" Here," Logan said, handing her his phone.  
  
****  
  
Max and Logan arrived back at Logan's penthouse and were immediately surrounded by a pile of boxes. Max groaned, " Is all this stuff mine?"  
  
" Yup, it sure is sis," Alex said, putting a friendly arm around her, " And lucky you, you and Logan get to unpack this ALL BY YOURSELF!" she teased.  
  
Max gave Alex a sarcastic smile and turned to Logan, " Logan, where can I put my motorcycle?"  
  
" Ooh, that's a toughy," he said, " I don't want any of your motor oil on my hardwood floors."  
  
" Yeah, I kind of figured that out already," Max rolled her eyes.  
  
" Just park it in the garage," Alex suggested.  
  
" My baby sister," Logan grinned, putting his arm around her, " Thank God you said that, because I was afraid Max would have me killed for even suggesting something as morbid as that."  
  
Max stuck her tongue out of Logan and said, " Very funny. And no way in hell am I leaving my baby in the garage. Can't I just put a tarp on the floor?"  
  
Logan kissed Max's forehead, " Of course you can baby. I was just kidding."  
  
Alex walked to the door and said, " Well kids, as much as I'd love to hang around and hear all the fighting about where your crap should go, I gotta bounce."  
  
" We don't fight!" Max and Logan objected in unison.  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow, " You two are extremely pigheaded and stubborn. Cindy, Bling, keep an eye on them."  
  
" You got it boo," Cindy grinned.  
  
" Where are you going?" Logan asked.  
  
" My best friends are coming over," Alex said casually.  
  
" You have other friends?" Original Cindy asked, " I never knew that!"  
  
" You never asked," Alex smiled, putting her coat on, " They were my best friends from high school. I haven't seen them since we graduated."  
  
" Since you graduated? Wow, that's a long time."  
  
Alex smiled, " I know. I can't wait."  
  
" Ok so, Logan, where do you think this should go?" Max held up a funky lava lamp.  
  
" Uh oh," Alex said, " Know what? I'm going to go now before all the fighting starts. Max, please don't kill my brother," She said hurriedly before she tore out of Logan's apartment.  
  
" That sister of ours is really something," Max laughed.  
  
Logan laughed, " She sure is. Now about this lava lamp…"  
  
****  
  
" Helen!" Alex exclaimed happily, " I haven't seen you for so long!"  
  
Helen hugged Alex, " I know! How long has it been since I've seen you?"  
  
" Since graduation! Oh my God, how are you doing?"  
  
" I'm doing pretty good, considering the Pulse and all," Helen sighed, " I'm a waitress and the pay's horrible."  
  
" It's no wonder," Alex said, shutting the door.  
  
" So how's that fine hot brother of yours?" Helen giggled, " Is he still single? Last time I saw him, he was in a wheelchair."  
  
" Oh, so you heard about the accident?" Alex asked, directing Helen to the couch.  
  
" Yeah. Is he ok?"  
  
" Oh yeah, he's fine. And sorry, he's not single," Alex laughed, " He's got a girlfriend and I think they're pretty serious. She moved in with him today."  
  
" Wow," Helen whistled, " That's too bad. Oh well," she shrugged, " So, how was Africa?"  
  
" It was awesome! But I can't get over just how extremely fortunate we are. I mean, with the Pulse, we went from number 1 nation to third world country overnight. I never thought there could be another country that's so much worst than us that it'll have to be called a 4th world country."  
  
Helen rolled her eyes, " Not to sound uncaring and all, but if this is one of your little devices to get me to start caring about those countries, it's not going to work. I have a hard enough time keep myself clothed and fed."  
  
Alex giggled and slapped her playfully, " You're awful. When are Jessie and Caroline coming over?"  
  
Helen glanced at her watch and shrugged, " Should be here soon. In the meantime, tell me what you've been up to since you came back."   
  
****  
  
" Why can't I just replace that stupid looking bedside lamp on my side of the bed with this one?" Max held up a lamp.  
  
" How long has this fight been going on?" Bling whispered to Cindy.  
  
" Since Alex left," Cindy yawned, flipping through a magazine, " We shoulda left when we had the chance."  
  
" But that thing's hideous!" Logan fought back.  
  
" It's tasteful!"  
  
" Yeah, a bright orange lava lamp with multi-colored crap in it is REALLY tasteful! It doesn't match the rest of the room!"  
  
" Well, it's either the bedroom or the living room! What's it going to be?" Max asked with fire in her eyes.  
  
" Children, children! Pipe down!" Bling spoke up, " Look, you guys have been fighting about that stupid lamp for the past 2 hours! It's 8 and I know you're both cranky because you haven't eaten dinner yet, so why don't we resolve this after a little food?"  
  
" Not until HE backs down and lets me put my lamp in our room!" Max said angrily.  
  
" Well, make a compromise!" Original Cindy said, standing up, " Max, you can't have your way all the time!"  
  
" Ha! Thank you Cindy!" Logan said triumphantly.  
  
" Don't think for a second Original Cindy is backing your white skinny ass up! Max, put the lava lamp in the guest room. Logan, let Max get another bedside lamp since she thinks the one already in the room is so stupid looking."  
  
" But…"  
  
" No buts! Original Cindy is tired of all this fighting! Do you both hear me?" Cindy barked.  
  
" Yes Cindy," Max said meekly; Original Cindy had something about her that made even a Manticore soldier scared.  
  
" Thank you! NOW can we have some dinner?"  
  
Bling grinned and said, " Thank you Cindy!!! They finally stopped fighting! Give this lady a round of applause!"  
  
" Don't go clapping yet, because Original Cindy got this feeling they'll start fighting again in less than an hour."  
  
****  
  
" Alex!" Caroline and Jessie exclaimed.  
  
" OH MY GOD!!" Alex shrieked, " You guys are here!"  
  
" Damn right we are, we couldn't pass up the chance to see our best friend!" Caroline and Jessie hugged Alex.  
  
" How have you guys been?"  
  
Caroline held up her right hand, " I'm engaged!"  
  
" Ah! Oh my God, that's great! Helen, come have a look at this!" Alex exclaimed, waving Helen over.  
  
" That's gorgeous!" Helen said, " Wow! Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
" Brandon Azerman," Caroline smiled happily, " I met him at my job."  
  
" What do you do?" Alex inquired.  
  
" I'm a secretary for a law firm," Caroline answered, " not the greatest job in the world, but it pays the bills. Brandon was the client of one of the lawyers in the building."  
  
" What happened that made him need a lawyer?" Helen asked.  
  
" Car crash," Caroline said with a wave of her hand.  
  
" Jessie, what's been happening with you?" Alex asked, leading the two of them into the living room.  
  
" Still in University," Jessie said, " Thank God my parents can afford it."  
  
Alex laughed, " We were always the best in all the subjects in high school."  
  
" I might be the smart, but who has the looks, brains and a killer figure?" Jessie asked.  
  
" Stop it," Alex blushed, " You guys want coffee?"  
  
" Yeah, that'll be great," They all chimed.  
  
" So Caroline," Alex asked as she started the coffee, " When are you having your wedding?"  
  
" We're not sure yet. But I definitely want you girls to be my bridesmaids," she smiled.  
  
" Aww, that's so sweet!" they all said in unison. They burst out laughing at speaking in unison once again and Alex asked, " Who's going to be your maid of honor?"  
  
" My sister," Caroline said, " I knew I wouldn't able to choose between you 3, so I asked her."  
  
" Good choice. Because we probably would have started a cat fight if you chose one over another," Alex laughed.  
  
" And we all know who would win," Jessie said, pointing at Alex.  
  
Alex flexed her muscles jokingly, " What can I say, I've got a gift for fighting."  
  
****  
  
" Geez, finally, those 2 lovebirds have settled their arguments," Original Cindy sighed, flopping down on the couch.  
  
" Remind me to never be in the same room as them ever again," Bling groaned, " I think I pulled something moving that monster of a couch."  
  
Cindy raised an eyebrow, " You? You're like, Muscle Man!"  
  
" Gee, thanks Cindy, what a great way to cheer me up," Bling said sarcastically, " believe me, I'm as shocked as you are that I can actually pull a muscle."  
  
" Original Cindy is just playin' wit ya. You going to crash here tonight?"  
  
" No, I'm just going to go home. Are you?"  
  
" Yeah, Original Cindy ain't used to going home to an empty house after living with Max. I'm gonna crash here tonight and we're moving Alex's crap in tomorrow. You wanna help?"  
  
" Long as you two don't fight as well as Logan and Max. Don't they get tired of fighting?"  
  
" You know those two love to fight. Think about it this way, if Max got tired of fighting with him, she would have started moving back into Original Cindy's pad or kicked his ass," Cindy reasoned with Bling, " they love to test each other's limits."  
  
" And they're one of the few couples that will last through anything and everything." Bling sighed, " You as jealous as I am?"  
  
" Definitely. Why can't Original Cindy find a nice, rich boo?"  
  
" Yeah. I want a girlfriend too," Bling sighed, " but, enough of this depressing talk, I am going to go back to my place and relax. See ya later Cindy."  
  
" Bye boo."  
  
Max came out of her new bedroom and said, " Cindy, you going to sleep soon?"  
  
" Yeah," Cindy said, getting off of the couch, " I'm going now. You sure you don't mind me staying the night?"  
  
" No problem," Max said, drinking a glass of water, " did Bling just leave?"  
  
" Yeah, he just left."  
  
" Ok. See you in the morning boo."  
  
" Night," Original Cindy yawned.  
  
****  
  
" Bling's gone and Original Cindy went to bed," Max said, crawling into bed next to Logan.  
  
" That's good," Logan said, wrapping his arms around Max, " I can't believe we're really living together."  
  
" Me neither," Max smiled happily, " I don't think I've ever been this happy."  
  
" Not even when you met me?" Logan joked.  
  
" You're beginning to get a swelled head," Max slapped his chest lightly.  
  
****  
  
A/N: What do you think? I know this chapter wasn't quite eventful, but we got to explore Alex some more! Please read and review :-)  



	14. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, but I REALLY wish I owned Michael Weatherly! *angel_gurl sighs* But, I do own Alex, so please don't take her!!  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
Author's Note: Ok peeps, this is how much I love you for reviewing!!!! 2 chapters in one day!! *This is a very mushy chapter* You have been warned :-) (I'm really starting to like these smiley-faces too much… LOL)  
  
****  
  
" So, today is your 6 month anniversary huh?" Alex asked Max.  
  
Max grinned as she got her stuff from her locker, " Yup."  
  
" You two gonna be kickin' it tonight?" Original Cindy asked. She still couldn't believe her boo and Moneybags finally admitted their true feelings for each other.  
  
Max blushed a little and looked down. " I don't know. All up to Logan. He doesn't want to jump into things too quickly."  
  
Original Cindy's mouth dropped open, " You mean you two have lived together for almost 2 months and STILL haven't banged the gong yet?"  
  
" Believe me, it's taking all that's in me not to jump him every night. It's not easy. But he's respecting what I want, so I gotta respect what he wants."  
  
" Oh, but come on, even before you lived together, there would be days when the only time I saw you were at work! How could you NOT get it on when you're around each other for practically 24 hours of the day?"  
  
Max shot her an annoyed look, " Cindy, not everything is about banging the gong! The emotional stuff isn't that bad. He gives me stability," she said with a little smile, thinking about Logan.  
  
Alex groaned, " She's got that 'I'm so totally in love with Logan yet I can't tell him' look again. Tell my friggin' brother you're in love with him already!"  
  
" It's not that simple Alex. You've had love and friendship for a lot longer than I did. I've only experienced love for maybe 6 months, experienced friendship for a few years. You've experienced all that since our escape."  
  
" But you love him, so why wait to actually TELL it to him? I mean, he's already told you he loved you, I think you should return the favor."  
  
" It's hard for me to actually 'announce' it to him. It's weird. Like those 3 words are the most precious words in the world and they have to be used carefully and cautiously. I already KNOW I love him, but I guess I'm sort of afraid to tell him. I guess you can take a girl out of Manticore, but you can't take the Manticore out of a girl," Max said half-heartedly. " I was just about to tell him I loved him last night, but then the soldier in me kicked in and screamed 'YOU'RE A SOLDIER, LOVE IS A WEAKNESS' and all that crap."   
  
" That sucks. But I'm not one to complain, as long as you and Logan stay together. You should see how happy he is once you step into the same room as he's in or when you phone him at work."  
  
" Really?" Max smiled happily.  
  
" Really," Alex smiled back, " Well, we're not gonna intrude on your anniversary, so see ya!" Alex said, dragging Original Cindy with her.  
  
" You better give us all the details tomorrow!" Cindy called after her as Alex dragged her away.  
  
" Whatever Cindy!" Max had to smile at that. Her friends had wanted her and Logan to hook up for so long."  
  
****  
  
" I can't believe it's our 6-month anniversary already," Max said softly as she and Logan slow danced in their living room.   
  
" Me neither," Logan said, looking down at his beloved.  
  
" Seems like yesterday we were on the Space Needle."  
  
" It was yesterday."  
  
Max slapped his chest playfully, " You knew what I meant."  
  
" Yeah, I do," he said, holding her closer, if that was even possible.  
  
" What song is this?"  
  
" It's a pre-pulse song. Came out the year you were born. It's by 98 degrees."  
  
" I like it," Max said, putting her head down on Logan's shoulder and breathing in his scent, which was uniquely Logan.  
  
" Me too. One of the guys in the band wrote it for his girlfriend."  
  
" How do you know?" Max asked curiously, " I thought you were more into classical music than pop."  
  
He grinned, " Lexie. My mom loved pop music and she played this CD all the time. Lexie fell in love with it too and suddenly just HAD to find out everything she can about the band."  
  
" How did she find all that stuff out without the Internet?"  
  
Logan shrugged, " Beats me. Lexie always had a way to find stuff out."  
  
  
~The loneliness of nights alone  
The search for strength to carry on  
My every hope has seemed to die  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
Then like the sun shining up above  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me~  
  
Max was drawn in by the beautiful words of the song and she closed her eyes to really listen to the lyrics.  
  
~You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything~  
  
" Max?"  
  
Max opened her eyes and looked up at Logan, " Yeah?"  
  
" I love you."  
  
Max suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe and her mouth turned dry. Her first instinct was to run, but she knew she couldn't do that to Logan. No one had ever loved her as much as he did. He had told her he loved her once, but that was a slip-up. He hadn't meant to tell her that, it just slipped out. But this time wasn't a slip-up. He seemed to have poured his heart and soul into those 3 tiny words.  
  
  
~Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
Are suddenly reality  
You've opened up my heart to feel  
A kind of love that's truly real  
A guiding light that'll never fade  
There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
For the love you give it won't let go  
I hope you'll always know~  
  
  
Logan took it as a good sign that she didn't run. " I know you're still not ready to say those words to me," Logan continued, his voice getting a little shaky, " But I just wanted you to know that I love you. I'll always love you. This song explains all my feelings for you."  
  
  
~You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything~  
  
  
Max started to cry out of happiness and when she finally got her breath back, she whispered back, " I love you too Logan."  
  
  
~You're the breath of life in me  
The only one that sets me free  
And you have made my soul complete  
For all time (for all time)~  
  
  
Logan could feel tears forming and he kissed Max's forehead and said, " You are my everything. I love you with all my heart. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
  
~You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
That you will always be  
Be my everything~  
  
  
" I don't know what I'd do without you too," Max continued crying lightly. She stood up on her tiptoes to give Logan a heartfelt kiss, " I love you Logan. More than you'll ever know."  
  
  
~You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
  
[Almost spoken:] Every night I pray  
Down on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
Oh my everything~  
98 degrees: My Everything  
  
  
  
Logan kissed her back and together they stumbled back into their room. He gently laid Max on their bed and Max whispered, " Make love to me Logan."  
  
" I will sweetheart, I will," he said with absolute love in his eyes.  
  
****  
  
//What the hell does she think she's doing, staying in Seattle after everything that's gone on? She knows that Lydecker knows she's there and yet, she's still insists on staying there! She better not still be with that asshole Cale, I know he's the reason why she's stayed in Seattle all this time. She belongs with me, someone who loves and actually UNDERSTANDS her, not just claiming to! Cale doesn't understand; he just knows about Manticore, he wasn't made to be a soldier, a Chimera! Dammit, doesn't she know that I love her? I love her more than anyone in the world and she knows how closely guarded my heart is. I've given myself up to Manticore for her and yet, she STILL runs back into HIS friggin' arms! She might as well just drive a dagger through my heart!// He fumed angrily as he sped in his motorcycle towards Max's apartment.  
  
****  
  
Alex groaned when she heard someone at the door. Who could be here at 4:00 in the morning? She quickly got up so the person wouldn't wake up Original Cindy.  
  
" Zach? What are you doing here?" Alex asked in surprise when she opened the door to find Zach standing there.   
  
****  
  
A/N: I'm so proud of myself, I got 2 chapters out in one day!! What got me writing were all the wonderful reviews you guys left me!! Reviews motivate me to write, so it only makes sense: the more reviews I receive, the faster I write, which means more chapters sooner! So please read and review!   



	15. 

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing or nobody except Alex, so suing me would be incredibly pointless, all you'd get is some pocket lint and a few cents!  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
Author's Note: I honestly cannot STAND Zach, so the light I cast upon him may not be the most flattering and it's probably quite exaggerated… but how can you blame me? I hate the guy! I seriously think he's in love with Max! And that's just wrong… but anyone who likes Zach and M/Z pairings, I'm sorry, please don't kill me! It's just my opinion! Anyways, enough of my ranting, on with the story!!  
  
Thanks to AJQuest, Silverstar_1013, Sonar, Slink, JoeyJoeJoeJR, a reader, Maggie, Lanna, goldapple57, Connster_97, Gurgosh, happy M+L shipper, heather, Lyla, Ashley, ~*Faith*~, Lorraine, kricket, dark angel fan, Amy, aromagik and Michelle Paquette for reviewing! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!   
  
****  
  
Alex stood there, with her mouth hanging open and Zach asked, " Are you gonna ask me to come in or what?"  
  
Alex opened the door and said, " Come in. But be quiet, Original Cindy's sleeping. Not all of us are up and raring to go at 4 in the morning," Alex yawned.  
  
" Where's Max?" Zach asked.  
  
" Not here," Alex said, " Didn't you know? She moved out about 2 months ago."   
  
" Ah, so she finally left Seattle. Smart move," Zach gave a smirk.  
  
Alex shook her head, " Nope. She moved in with Logan."  
  
" She WHAT?" Zach exploded.  
  
Alex grinned and nodded, " Yup! Don't tell me you didn't know that! Geez, what kind of a brother are you? You don't even know what your own sister is up to."   
  
" She moved in with Cale? Dammit, why does that f**king asshole always get what he wants?"  
  
" Hey!" Alex said sharply, " Don't speak badly of him."  
  
" You too? How many little playmates does he have?"  
  
Alex seized him by the neck and threw up him against the wall, " Listen Zach, I don't care about the feelings you have for Max nor do I care about your stupid commander ways, but NEVER speak badly of my brother."  
  
" You're his sister?" Zach asked, " Damn, Cale's just got his hands everywhere doesn't he?"  
  
Alex narrowed her eyes and let him down, " Yes, Logan's my brother. Don't tell me you didn't know that either!" she groaned, " You're horrible."  
  
" Hey, it's hard keeping up with all of you!"  
  
" Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Alex said, " Look, can all this talk wait for the morning? I'm REALLY tired. Or is it that important?"  
  
" I think Lydecker's finally tracking you down. He's got it narrowed down to northwestern United States. And that you've had contact with Max."  
  
" How could he have tracked me down?" Alex asked, " After we left Manticore, I immediately changed my name to Nancy Davids. After the pulse hit, I was adopted by Logan's family and changed my name to Alexia Cale."  
  
" What have you been doing that's out of the ordinary lately?"  
  
Alex shrugged, " I did a little Eyes Only leg work with Max but that's it. Geez, it took him this long? It's almost been 8 months since I've been here!"  
  
" You've stayed in one place for 8 months?" Zach hissed.  
  
" You are WAY too uptight!" Alex said, flopping down on her bed, " Couch is over there, wake me up IF YOU MUST at 6. Lydecker can go screw a goat for all I care; he is NOT going to interfere with my beauty sleep. I haven't had any shuteye for nearly a week."  
  
" But we have to get you and Max out of the city NOW!" Zach objected.  
  
" Loosen up will you? Geez, I'd hate to look out for the others like you do, you never take it easy! A couple more hours won't make that much of a difference. He's had 8 months to track me down already, he won't be able to track me down in only a few hours. And Zach, you are not permitted to go and see Max right now, it's her and Logan's 6 month anniversary, they deserve some time together."  
  
Zach muttered something incoherent under his breath and Alex rolled her eyes, " Don't act like such a baby just because you lost a girl you never had! Now GO TO SLEEP!"  
  
****  
  
Max gazed lovingly at Logan and gently traced his lips with her fingertips. She couldn't believe that she and Logan had finally made love. Logan had been such a caring and attentive lover; she was sure she was the luckiest woman alive. It had felt so much like a dream. A dream she never wanted to wake up from. She had never felt such a huge desire for him before, not even when she had been in heat.  
  
Logan felt Max trace his lips and he opened his gorgeous blue eyes and gave her a light squeeze, " Morning." He was startled and pleasantly surprised by the amount of love overflowing from her breathtakingly beautiful brown eyes.  
  
" Morning," she smiled, " how'd you sleep?"  
  
" Like a baby," he yawned, " You?"  
  
" Wonderfully," she said, lying on top of Logan so she could see his face better, " You wore me out."  
  
Logan grinned, " I'm glad I finally figured out a way to knock you out for a few hours."  
  
She laughed too and said, " I can't believe we proved Kendra's Mr. Multiples theory."  
  
Logan blushed slightly, " Apparently so."  
  
Max smiled mischievously, " And I loved every second of it."  
  
" As did I," Logan smiled back, giving her a kiss on the forehead. He suddenly rolled over, bringing Max with him so he was on top. Max wrapped her arms around his waist and he lifted himself up slightly by his hands on either side of her so he won't crush her.   
  
" God, you're beautiful," Logan breathed. Her disheveled hair, lips that were more swollen than usual and warmth were all his doing.  
  
Max couldn't believe how incredibly expressive his eyes were. She knew that if she looked into his eyes for even a minute, she'd get lost in them forever. Max pressed a kiss to her lover's lips, " I love you."  
  
" I love you back. You're my everything, my beloved and my one true love."  
  
" Oh really?" Max grinned.  
  
" Really," he smiled back. He started to get up, but Max wrapped her legs around him and said, " Where do you think you're going?" she asked with a devilish smile.  
  
" You wanna try another round?" Logan raised an eyebrow and attacked her mouth.  
  
" Oh, God yes," Max moaned.  
  
****  
  
Zach paced quickly in Alex's apartment. " Can we go NOW?" he asked, sounding like an impatient 5 year old.  
  
Alex rolled her eyes and checked the clock, " No we can't, Mr. Worries-about-everything. It's only 10:30. If things went the way Original Cindy and I had hoped, we're not going for at least another 45 minutes."  
  
" Forget it," he said, grabbing his jacket, " I'm going over."  
  
" Wait Zach!" Alex called out down the hallway, " Dammit!" she said, grabbing her jacket and chasing Zach.  
  
****  
  
Zach strolled into Logan's penthouse apartment and was about to call out Max's name when moaning from the bedroom could be heard. " Oh God," he said under his breath.  
  
" Zach!" Alex burst into Logan's apartment. Then she heard the noises too. " Oh my God…" she whispered, " Are they…?" In a second, she got her answer, " YES! Oh Logan, NOW!"  
  
Alex's eyes widened and Zach mumbled, " I need some air." He went out onto the balcony and Alex followed.  
  
" Zach, what's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing," he said, refusing to look at her.  
  
" Look at me Zach."  
  
Zach slowly turned and Alex could see that his eyes were red. Alex groaned, " Don't tell me that Max and Logan having sex was bugging you! GROW UP!! Look, Max loves Logan, not you, so get over it!"  
  
Zach refused to say anything and Alex sighed and said in a softer voice, " Zach, you're not going to ruin Max's happiness with Logan are you? I mean, don't you want her to be happy?"  
  
" I want her to be happy, just not with him," he said softly, " I love her."  
  
" She loves you too. Just not in the way you want her to. She thinks of you as her big brother. She thinks of Logan as her lover. Ew, Logan and 'lover' should never be spoken in the same sentence," she made a face.  
  
" Now you know how I feel," he scoffed.  
  
" Ah, but that's where you're wrong," Alex smiled, " As disgusting as it is to think of my own brother having sex with my sister, I don't mind the idea, because I want them both to be happy. Can you just find it in your heart to be at least civil with Logan?"  
  
" I guess," he mumbled.  
  
****  
  
" So you gonna make me breakfast or what?" Max asked, putting on her bathrobe and tying it on loosely.  
  
" Oh, so now I automatically have to make you food for every single meal?"  
  
She shrugged, " You have been for the past couple of months."  
  
" Have I?" Logan asked.  
  
" Yup," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him.  
  
Logan ran his hands down to her butt and she broke the kiss, " Nuh-uh, not there, or else you're going to be sore for a couple more months, and that's not good."  
  
" And why isn't that good?" he nuzzled her neck.  
  
" Because my heat cycle is coming up in about 3 weeks and you need to be all you can be," she ran a finger down his bare chest.  
  
" Oh really?"  
  
" Really," Max grinned, " Come on," she turned and walked to the door.  
  
Logan put his arms around her waist from behind and sighed, " Oh fine, if you insist."  
  
They walked out into the living room, only to find Alex sitting there, watching them with an amused smile on their faces. Zach just had a frown on his face.  
  
" Oh my God!" Both Max and Logan said with surprise.  
  
" Alex, Zach, what are you doing here?" Max asked, quickly doing her robe up more tightly.   
  
Logan instinctively put his arm around Max's shoulder and Zach said coolly, " Hey Cale."  
  
" Hey Zach," Logan said, managing a smile, even for Zach, probably due to the amount of pleasure he had received in the last few hours.   
  
Alex grinned, " Zach's back in town and he wanted to see you guys."  
  
" How long have you been here?" Logan asked, praying they hadn't heard his and Max's activities.  
  
" Oh, about 45 minutes, an hour," Alex grinned wickedly, " I see you used your time alone productively."  
  
Both Logan and Max turned bright red and Max said, " Um, I'm going to get changed."  
  
" Yeah, me too," Logan said, hurrying into their bedroom.  
  
Once they were inside, Logan asked, " Oh my God, what's Zach doing here?"  
  
" I don't know!" Max exclaimed, pacing around the room.  
  
" Oh my God, I can't believe my little sister heard me having sex," he said, putting his head in his hands.  
  
" Yeah, we were kinda loud weren't we?" Max asked with a small smile on her face, thinking about their activities.  
  
" Oh yes we were," Logan agreed, pulling her into his lap. Max willingly sat down and kissed the tip of his nose, " I love you." Max smiled, " I like saying those words to you."  
  
" I love saying them to you too," he said softly, " We better get dressed," he sighed.  
  
****  
  
" Ok, so why are you here Zach?" Max asked the second she and Logan walked back into the living room.  
  
" Lydecker's tracked Alex down to the Northwestern United States. It's only a matter of days or even hours before he tracks her down to Seattle. I want to get you two out of here," Zach answered, addressing Max.  
  
" Well, if it's just Alex, why do I have to go?" Max questioned.  
  
" Because Lydecker knows you two have had contact. He'd kill everyone you know just to get one step closer to you guys.  
  
Max's face paled. She had just achieved things that she had only dreamed of. She couldn't leave Logan, not now!  
  
" We have to leave now?" Max asked, even though she knew that Zach would want her to leave as soon as humanly possible.  
  
" Now," Zach said firmly, " Max, I have put up with your phony sentimentality foolishness so far, but I won't allow you to endanger your life."  
  
" But I can't…" Max said desperately, clutching Logan's hand. During the time she'd lived with Logan, she had very slowly become dependant on his touch to get her through some tough situations and had began to display emotions more freely. Logan's arm unconsciously went around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Zach flinched noticeably at the obvious level of intimacy Max and Logan shared.  
  
" Zach, can I talk to you for a second?" Alex spoke up, sensing Zach's jealousy of Logan.  
  
" Yeah, Max, I need to talk to you too," Logan said quietly. He already knew what he'd have to tell her, he just didn't want to.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out!! I had a very busy week and my computer broke down! I nearly had a heart attack; I thought I lost this entire story!!! Please read and review!!  



	16. Confessions of Love

Disclaimer: Get it through your heads, I don't own Dark Angel! But I own Alex, so take her and die!!  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, school's a bitch!!!  
  
Thanks to Dark_Wolf, AJQuest, joeyjoejoejr, Ashley, Sebastian's Girl, Amy, Silverstar1013, Dawn, Slink, goldapple57, a reader, ~*Faith*~, Lady Callie, Gurgosh and Bob for reviewing! You rule!  
  
****  
  
" Zach, will you quit the commander ways?" Alex hissed, dragging him out onto the balcony, " I know you're jealous of Logan, but you don't have to make it so obvious!"  
  
" Jealous? Of him?" Zach snorted, " Don't be ridiculous."  
  
Alex smacked him upside the head. " Quit it. Quit acting like you're the Supreme Being on Earth. Those two are in love and will keep on being in love, whether you like it or not!"  
  
" But what the hell does she see in that loser?" Zach cried out, " I can do so much more for her! If she gets in trouble, what the hell can he do? All he'll be able to do is stand there and watch! I could actually DEFEND her! She should love me! Goddammit, it's not fair!"  
  
" Life isn't fair Zach, or have you actually managed to forget everything Manticore's done to us?"  
  
" You think I can just let it go?" Zach asked, his eyes blazing, " No, that's Max! She has neglected her training and let her emotions get in the way!"  
  
" And what are you doing now?" Alex fought back, " You're letting your emotions get in the way this very second!!! At least she's able to get on with her life and move past Manticore."   
  
  
Zach just started at her, not saying anything. He slumped down by the wall and said slowly, " The first time I saw Max was when she was 15. I couldn't get out of my mind how absolutely beautiful she had become. I kept on visiting her all these years, but never letting her know who I was or even letting her see me, for fear of letting my feelings for her cloud my judgment. Then, when I first saw her with Logan, I noticed how… different she seemed, even though her appearance hadn't changed all that much since the last time I saw her. Then it hit me. She allowed herself to let down her guard and care for him. She always had this spark and love in her eyes whenever she looked at him. I wanted to be the one she looked at that way so badly that I could taste it. She only laughs, smiles and lets down her guard in his presence. I'm her frigging BROTHER and she can't even let her guard down even around me! A smile or a laugh coming from her directed to me is a rarity and I just… God, why is Cale so lucky?"  
  
Alex was silent throughout his speech and she said, " Ok, in answer to the laughing, smiling and letting down her guard statement, what do you expect? The only time she sees you are when someone's in trouble or she's in trouble! And you always boss her around, commanding that she leaves! You do know you can be a jerk, right?"  
  
" I am NOT jerk," Zach protested, " I'm just looking out for her.  
  
" Whatever," Alex said with a wave of her hand, " And in answer to why Logan's so lucky, it's because it's fate."  
  
" What?" Zach asked.  
  
" It's fate," Alex repeated simply, " Do you think Max just HAPPENED to break into Eyes Only's apartment? Do you think it's a coincidence that Logan found out Max was from Manticore? I don't. I think its fate. Those two are meant to be. They're destined to be together forever."  
  
" Well, was it just a coincidence that Max and I are both from Manticore?" Zach asked her, " You've become too human Alex."  
  
" And what's wrong with that?" Alex retorted, " At least I'm mostly normal. I don't care what you say, I still think Max and Logan are destined to be together."  
  
Zach sighed, " I just want a chance to be able to love her like I want to."  
  
" Well, you're not going to get the chance," Alex snapped, tired of Zach's whining, " So you either try to be at least civil to them or you can completely write us out of your lives. What's it going to be?" She challenged him, knowing all too well he won't be able to live without Max.  
  
" I'll be civil."  
  
" Good. Let's stay out here, I don't think they've done their talking yet."   
  
****  
  
" Max, come here," Logan said, sitting down on the couch. Max crawled into his lap and rested her head on the curve of his shoulder, where it just fit so… naturally.  
  
He wrapped his arms around his love and said; " I think it'll be best if you leave Seattle. Not just for a few days or weeks, but…" he cleared his throat, " for good."  
  
Max jerked her head away from his shoulder to look at him, " What? You want me to leave for good?"  
  
Logan gripped the couch's armrest, " Yes. Max, you're in danger, you have to leave."  
  
Max was silent for a minute, " Do you WANT me to leave?"  
  
" WANT you to leave? Are you insane Max?" Logan exclaimed, " You think I actually WANT my one true love to leave me? Max, I'd give anything and everything to stay by your side forever, but we know that's not happening. You need to get out of Seattle, it's for your own good."  
  
" Why can't you come with me?" Max asked quietly.  
  
Logan gave a small laugh, " Max, I would love to go along with you, but I'd just slow you down."  
  
" No you won't."  
  
" Yes I will. Max, be realistic. You three don't need that much sleep; once every 2 days, tops. You guys can get far away in less than a day. Besides, someone has to stay behind to keep tabs on Lydecker."  
  
" But…"  
  
" No buts," Logan said, putting a finger on her lips to silent her, " You have to go."  
  
Max suddenly started crying and Logan's arms tightened around her, " Max? What's wrong sweetheart?"  
  
" It's just that… I've finally experienced love and now I have to leave it because of Manticore. All my life I've had to leave people behind because of Manticore! I'm so sick of it!" She sobbed.  
  
Logan was a bit shocked at Max's reaction. He had never seen her full-on cry before. He rocked her back and forth gently and whispered, " Shh, it'll be ok Max."  
  
" No it won't," she cried, " I'm never going to see you again."  
  
Logan sighed, " Ok, why don't we make a compromise then?"  
  
" What?" Max asked him.  
  
" How about you guys go up to Edmonton or somewhere up in Canada in the morning and I'll give you a cell phone to keep in touch with me?"   
  
" But it's not safe," Max said reasonably.  
  
Logan gave a low chuckle, " I thought about getting a few scrambled cells when you and I became really good friends. When I first fell in love with you, I got a few just in case. I made sure they were completely untraceable. I did numerous checks. We can talk about anything on them and no one will be the wiser."  
  
Max smiled, " So when did you fall in love with me?"  
  
Logan thought about his answer for a second, " I don't know. But I know that I realized I loved you when you first kissed me. But with each passing day," Logan said caressing her cheek, " I find myself falling deeper and deeper in love with you. Just the mere sight of you reminds me I'm the luckiest man on earth. Your smile makes my day, your laugh makes my heart sing, your kiss makes my knees tremble and when you're asleep in my arms, I swear, I'm in heaven."  
  
Max had joyous tears streaking her cheeks halfway through Logan's confession of love. What had she ever done to deserve this wonderful man? Max delivered a kiss to Logan, " I love you so much Logan."  
  
It was now Logan's turn to cry, but this time in sadness of letting his beloved go. " So when did you first fall in love with me?" Logan asked weakly, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
Max shrugged, " I don't know. All I know is that somewhere along the way, you Logan Cale, had slipped under my skin and I kinda like it. Just like you, each and everyday I find myself falling more and more in love with you. I don't know how I'll live without you," Max said plainly, stating it as a fact.  
  
Logan gave her a soft, sweet kiss, " I'll phone you at least once a week to keep you detailed on everything Lydecker's doing. Once things blow over, I'll join you up wherever you are and we can go anywhere in the world to start our life together."  
  
Max froze, " Uh- are you suggesting we spend our lives together as in the 'till death do us part' way?"  
  
" Yes," Logan nodded, " I want you to be the future Maxine Guevara Cale."  
  
" Are you proposing?"  
  
Logan shook his head, " Not yet. Do you really think we're ready for it?"  
  
Max shook her head slowly, " No…"  
  
" I just want to know what you think of that before I do. So I don't risk our relationship. So… would you? If I asked?"  
  
" Logan, do you even need to ask?" Max asked with tears in her eyes once again, " You showed me love. You showed me HOW to love. Hell, you've found me a sibling that we BOTH get along with!" At that sentence, Logan laughed a little and Max continued, " If I had to choose between my siblings or you, I'd choose you. If I had to choose between giving up my life or yours, I'd choose to give up my own without even thinking. So yes, if you asked me, I'd marry you in a heartbeat."  
  
Logan grinned like a fool and kissed her, " I love you too much for words."  
  
****  
  
" If I had to choose between my siblings or you, I'd choose you," Zach heard Max say. He was just getting ready to go back into the living room, but once he heard that, he stopped. He made his hearing more acute and picked up some more of the conversation. " If I had to choose between giving up my life or yours, I'd choose to give up my own without even thinking about it. So yes, if you asked me, I'd marry you in a heartbeat." Zach's own heart stopped at that last sentence. //MARRY him? Max would marry that piece of shit? What the hell is she thinking?//   
  
Zach turned around and said roughly, " I don't want to go back in yet."  
  
" Zach, what's the matter?" Alex asked.  
  
" Nothing," he pushed her away and leaned on the railing. //I can't believe Max is actually serious about loving him! Hell, I could live with her loving him, but saying she'll MARRY him? What does she see in him? What does he have that I don't? I'm a Chimera, just like Max. I should end up with her, not him!//   
  
Once Zach cooled down, he turned back to Alex and said, " Ok, I'm ready to go back in now."  
  
They went back inside and Logan and Max were deep in lip-lock, Max in Logan's lap, her fingers tangled in his hair and Logan holding Max close to him. Alex cleared her throat and the two broke away. Alex raised her eyebrow, " Ok, enough tonsil hockey you kids," she teased.  
  
Max blushed a little and got off of Logan, " Hey Alex."  
  
" Hey Lexie," Logan said, standing up reluctantly, " Lexie, can you come with me for a second? I need to talk to you and Max"  
  
Max intertwined her fingers with Logan's and Logan brought her hand up for a kiss and Max smiled up at him. //I wish Max would save that look in her eyes for me.// Zach thought painfully.   
  
" Zach, can you stay out here for a while?" Logan asked him, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
//Speak of the devil himself// " Yeah, I'll stay out here," Zach said, narrowing his eyes, despite Alex's wish for him to stay civil.  
  
Logan hadn't noticed Zach's facial expression; he had been looking at Max the whole time. But Alex noticed and shot him a silent glare.   
  
****  
  
Logan rummaged around a desk drawer by his computer and found 2 scrambled cell phones. " Here. These are the 2 cell phones for you and Alex. Don't tell Zach about these, because knowing him, he'd probably try to take it away from you. Best to keep it out of the way until you get into Edmonton. Lexie, you take one, Max, you take the other. Just in case if Zach throws one out the window or something."  
  
Max hit him lightly on the shoulder, " Not funny Logan."  
  
Logan grinned at his love, " I seem to think it is."  
  
Alex asked, " What if he throws both out the window?"  
  
Logan smiled, " I'm sure Max will guard it with her life."  
  
" Damn straight," she said, putting the cell phone in an inside pocket of her leather jacket.  
  
" So are we going to drive up to Edmonton or catch a plane?" Alex asked.  
  
" It'll be safer if you drive," Logan said, " Steal a car, drive to the border, go over the border on foot so you won't get caught, then steal another car."  
  
Alex's eyebrow went up, as did Max. " Logan Cale, protector of the downtrodden, suggesting we steal a car? Who are you and what have you done to my Logan?" Max demanded.  
  
" Haha," he said dryly, " If you have to steal to keep yourself safe, then do it. Do whatever you have to do to keep yourselves safe."  
  
" I'm guessing you have fake id's for us then?" Alex asked.  
  
" Right here," Logan held them up, " For the 3 of you."  
  
" When did you make these up?" Max questioned.  
  
" When Lexie came back to Seattle and I found out she was from Manticore. I figured that one day she's probably need it, so I had passports and id's made up for all the Manticore fugitives. At least the ones we know of."  
  
" Aren't you Mr. Over-Prepared?"  
  
" Hey, it's what keeping you guys safe, isn't it?" Logan protested. " Hold on, I'll get some money for you guys too."  
  
" Not necessary, Logan, I can get some from the bank," Alex said with a wave of her hand.  
  
" How do you those machines aren't bugged?" Logan asked, " Better to be safe than sorry," he said, opening up his safe. He grabbed a whole wad of cash, quickly counted it, put it in an envelope and gave it to Max, " Here. It's over 6 thousand bucks; it's more than enough to get you guys started."  
  
" Thanks Logan," Max said softly.  
  
He looked at her sadly, " Least I can do for the love of my life."  
  
****  
  
A/N: *angel_gurl bawls* I'm crying and I'm the one that wrote it!! Was this way too sad and mushy? Anyways, please read and review!! I thrive for reviews.  



	17. Last night in Seattle

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Dark Angel, but Alex is mine, so don't take her!  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
Author's Note: I got a lot of people asking Max not to leave Seattle. Well, Max is, but I promise this story will end up with a happy ending and probably a sequel too!  
  
Thanks to AJQuest, Dark_Wolf, goldapple57, a fan, Silverstar1013, lily, Supp, Ashley and Sebastian's Girl for reviewing!  
  
****  
  
" So when do we leave Zach?" Max asked quietly when they came out of the computer room.  
  
" You're coming?" Zach asked, delighted.  
  
" That's kind of what I meant when I asked when do we leave," Max threw a smart-ass comment at him.  
  
" As soon as possible," Zach said, " we should probably leave in a few hours."  
  
Max bit her lip, " Can we leave first thing in the morning instead?"  
  
Zach shook his head; " Lydecker could already find us by then. We have to leave ASAP."  
  
" Um, I already planted a decoy in Southern California to throw Lydecker off course. It should buy us a day or two," Logan spoke up.  
  
Max grinned up at him, " So that's what you were doing in there," she gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Logan smiled back at her and told Zach, " So you guys can still stay here for at least another 24 hours before he catches up."  
  
Zach shot him a death-glare and said through gritted teeth, " Max, why would you need 24 hours?"  
  
" I need to say goodbye to my friends," Max said quietly, " And I want one more night with Logan."  
  
Zach narrowed his eyes at an unsuspecting Logan. " Fine. Max, *if you must* stay here for another night, we will."  
  
" I want to," Max said quickly, her eyes not leaving Logan's for even a second.   
  
" Lexie, you better go back to your apartment to get your stuff," Logan said.  
  
" Yeah, Logan and I have some business to attend to," Max quickly added, raising an eyebrow at Logan and gave him a devilish smile. " Zach, why don't you go with her?"  
  
" Nah, that's ok, I'll hang out here, Alex is a big girl."  
  
Max gave him a quick glare and said, " I SAID, why don't you go with her?"  
  
" Yeah, you better Zach, let's go," Alex said, tugging on his sleeve.  
  
****  
  
" Alex, they're going to 'get busy' again!" Zach hissed, " If they keep on doing this, Max will never leave Seattle!"  
  
Alex hoisted Zach's motorcycle in the back of her SUV, " I know my brother well enough, even if Max didn't want to leave him, he'll make her go. He always does the right thing."  
  
" Yeah, well, if he always does the right thing, he should have let her go a long time ago and NOT screw her," Zach said, climbing into the front passenger seat beside Alex.  
  
" Stop your stupid jealousy," Alex snapped as she started up the car, " When are you ever going to get it through that thick head of yours? Even if Max had never met Logan, she wouldn't have started a relationship with you anyways. She's always thought of you as her big brother, she's never had those kinds of feelings for you."  
  
****  
  
Logan and Max were making out like 2 wild teenagers in the living room when Max pulled away, " You know, we should save the sex for tonight. Don't wanna wear you out."  
  
Logan grinned and said, " I don't mind being worn out by you."  
  
" But I do," Max said cheekily, " I want my last night with you to be one I'll remember forever."  
  
Logan kissed her and then he became more serious and asked, " What are you going to tell your friends?"  
  
Max sighed, " I'm going to tell Cindy that I have to leave, Lydecker's closing on in me. She'll think of something to tell Kendra. Can you promise me something?"  
  
" Anything," Logan whispered.  
  
" Take care of my boo for me," Max sniffed, " Make sure Lydecker doesn't get her, ok?"  
  
" You don't have to ask me to do that Max, I already know that," Logan said, pulling Max close to him, " I'll keep an eye on the entire gang. If Lydecker moves in too closely to any of them, I'll make sure they stay safe."  
  
" Thanks Logan."  
  
" No problem. Come here," Logan said, pulling her hand, " I got something for you."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" If I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore," he smiled. They went into his computer room and Logan pulled out a box from a drawer, " Here. This is my anniversary present to you. We never go to it last night."  
  
Max laughed and said, " I'll say." She opened the box and pulled out the first thing she saw, a CD. " It's a bunch of pre-pulse songs we both like."  
  
Logan nodded, " Yeah."  
  
Max smiled slightly, " 'My Everything' is on it."  
  
Logan smiled back, " It's my favorite of them all."  
  
" Mine too," she said, looking up at him, " I'm going to miss you."  
  
" I'm going to miss you too," he said, taking her hand, " look through the rest of the stuff."  
  
" Ok," she said, setting the box down on the table. She pulled out a framed picture of her and Logan. " The charity ball picture," Max whispered, a sense of longing in her voice.   
  
" Yeah," Logan said. It had been the first formal gathering they had gone to as a couple and Logan had wanted to capture the moment, so Bling took a picture for them. He positioned them in front of the window. Logan was behind Max with his arms wrapped around her, his cheek on the side of her head. Max was leaned back comfortably against Logan and they both looked incredibly blissful.  
  
Max gave a small laugh, " Remember we were so nervous that night we could barely get ready on time?"  
  
Logan laughed, " You were on the verge of a nervous breakdown because your hair wouldn't co-operate."  
  
" Hey! That's the price of having a genetically engineered killing machine as your date."  
  
Logan turned his head sharply at that and said, " Max, I don't want you to refer to yourself as a genetically engineered killing machine or a soldier or a Chimera ever again. You're not any of those. You're a human being."  
  
Max scoffed, " Yeah, right. I'm not your everyday, average human being and you know it. I'm a solder, always on the run."  
  
Logan gathered her up in his arms, " No you're not. You're Max. My Max, my beloved and most of all, my everything."  
  
He held Max for a while longer and then Max said, " Thank you."  
  
" What for?"  
  
" For reminding me that there's more to me than being a soldier."  
  
" There is. Way more," Logan looked into her eyes. For a moment, neither of them said a thing, only gazing into each other eyes for comfort. Logan broke the spell, " Why don't take a look at what else I got you?"  
  
" Ok," Max said, her voice breaking slightly. She took out a leather bound notebook and read the first page. She looked up, " Logan, is this your…?"  
  
Logan nodded, " Yeah."  
  
She held it out to him, " I can't take it. I know how much your poetry book means to you."  
  
Logan shook his head; " This isn't my poetry book anymore. It's yours. In it is every poem I've ever written about you. Since you always seem to want to read them," Max had sheepish smile on her face at that, " I decided to put together a book just for you."  
  
She read a few pages and came across "Forever Eyes." She looked up, surprised and asked, " How did you…?"  
  
Logan gave a sly smile, " I knew you took it. I rewrote it. I think it's pretty damn close to the original one, right?"  
  
" Yeah," Max said with a soft smile. She shut it and stood on her tiptoes and gave Logan a thank-you kiss. " Thank you Logan. I love it. You don't mind if I take this along with me, do you?"  
  
Logan shook his head, " No, go ahead."  
  
" Thanks. It'll help," she smiled. She went through the rest of the box and came up with cherry lip balm ("I know how much you like that stuff"), a copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' ("We spent a lot of time reading that, didn't we?") and a new lock-pick kit.  
  
****  
  
" Come on Alex, how much crap do you need?" Zach asked impatiently.  
  
" Sorry if I've become accustomed to owning a lot of stuff! This is really hard for me, leaving all this behind!" Alex snapped.  
  
" Look, I already told you. We'll be going on foot for a while, so pack lightly! One duffle bag or backpack, that's the limit!"  
  
Alex groaned and said, " Fine. I'm going to go change."  
  
" Why? What you're wearing is perfectly fine!"  
  
Alex glared at him, " This is one of my favorite outfits. I'm not going to get it ruined. Logan said that when things die down completely, he'd come join us wherever we are. I'm going to bring some stuff over to his place so he can give them back to me later."  
  
" LOGAN'S JOINING UP WITH US?" Zach bellowed.  
  
" Yeah," Alex said, pretending not to notice Zach's sudden rage, " Don't blow a gasket."  
  
" Do you realize what a threat to our safety he is?"  
  
" Look, Max would never leave Seattle if she didn't know that she and Logan would one day meet up, no matter what Logan says. Even if Logan threw her out of their house, she still wouldn't leave Seattle unless they made up and would reunite one day. This is for the best," Alex said.  
  
" No it isn't!"  
  
" Fine, it might not be the best, but it's the second best and the one that works the best. So shut up and wait for me."  
  
Alex quickly changed in the washroom. " Ok, I can live without my blow dryer and curling iron," she muttered once she came out of the washroom, " Should I bring along my make up? Yes."  
  
Alex threw the things she needed the most into a duffel bag and said, " Ok, let's go back. Think they'll be done with their 'business'?"  
  
" We gave them nearly 2 hours," Zach growled, " Let's go."  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Alex called out, thinking it was Original Cindy or Kendra; " It's open!"  
  
The door opened and the person that walked in was not Cindy or Kendra. It was someone Alex had not seen for a very long time.   
  
****  
  
A/N: Dun, dun, DUN!! I am sooo cruel for leaving you hanging like that, aren't I? *angel_gurl grins evilly* If enough people review, I'll post the next chapter ASAP :-)   



	18. Jondy

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Dark Angel, but Alex is mine, so don't take her!  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
Author's Note: I hope the 'mystery person' lives up to your standards!!  
  
Thanks to AJQuest, Dark_Wolf, Aromagik, heather, goldapple57, Kbeth9, Kelly Pierce, aegean, Ashley, Alexa Cale, Silverstar1013 and *dying from the cliffhanger* for reviewing!!  
  
****  
  
" Jondy?" Zach whispered. " What are you doing here?"  
  
" Lydecker," Jondy said breathlessly, " he caught up to me in San Francisco. You told me you were coming to Seattle to see Alex, so I came here."  
  
" How did you know to find me at Alex's?" Zach asked.  
  
" Phone book. Under Alex's alias, Elizabeth McNeil. Is this Alex?" Jondy asked.  
  
Alex nodded, " It's me. Hey Jondy," adding a little wave. Alex was actually feeling a little shy for once.  
  
" Hey baby sister," Jondy said, enveloping Alex in a hug, " How have you been doing?"  
  
" Not bad. Max is here."  
  
" Max is here?" Jondy asked, delighted.  
  
" Yeah. She's at her own apartment right now. Well, Logan's. She lives with her boyfriend."  
  
" Max got a boyfriend? That's great!" Jondy said happily, " Zach, I bet you're pissed."  
  
Zach only shot her a glare and said, " Come. We should get back. Alex, you shouldn't have told Jondy that Max was here."  
  
Alex shrugged, " She has a right to know. She and Max were so close back at Manticore."  
  
" I really miss her," Jondy said, " How has she been doing?"  
  
" She got a job, great friends and a great boyfriend," Alex shrugged, " we'll see her in less than 10 minutes, it's a quick ride to their apartment."  
  
****  
  
Logan and Max were snuggled up to one another on the living room couch and Max took a quick glance at the clock. " 12:30. Alex and Zach should be back soon."  
  
Logan closed 'Romeo and Juliet' with a sigh, " Ok, let's go prepare lunch, my Juliet."  
  
" Lead the way, Romeo," she teased.  
  
" What are you going to bring with you?" Logan asked. " Here, shred the lettuce."  
  
" Leave me with the boring job," Max scowled jokingly.  
  
" I'm still afraid you'll blow up my kitchen."  
  
" Once. I made ONE tiny little mistake and I'm never trusted in the kitchen again," Max groaned, remembering the last time she had attempted cooking.   
  
Logan grinned, " As I recall, it was no where NEAR tiny. So as I was saying, what are you going to bring with you?"  
  
" Underwear, a change or two of clothing, my anniversary present from you and some other toiletries I need I guess. Why?"  
  
Logan shrugged, " Just wondering." They made lunch in silence and then Logan said, " Max, I want you to take a gun with you."  
  
" No," she said immediately, " I'm not going anywhere near a gun."  
  
" Max, listen to me," he said, " If Lydecker catches up to you, I don't want you ending back up in Manticore or even killed because you refuse to carry a gun. I'm not asking you to use it, just bring it with you, ok? Just as a precaution."  
  
" No," she said simply.  
  
" Max," Logan said in a serious voice, " Please. I want you to take a gun with you."  
  
Max looked up into his eyes and saw they were filled with worry. She sighed, " Ok, I'll take a gun with me. But I'm not going to use it!"  
  
Logan smiled, " You don't have to, I'll just feel better knowing you have a gun with you just in case. You never know, it might come in handy."  
  
" Yeah, but why use a gun when a simple snap of the neck would be sufficient?"  
  
" No arguments Max," Logan warned her.  
  
" Oh yeah?" she dropped the lettuce she had been shredding and hopped up onto the counter, " What if I do argue with you?"  
  
" Then you get this!" Logan exclaimed, hurling a handful of the lettuce Max had shredded at her.  
  
" Logan!" she shrieked in disbelief and threw some lettuce at him.   
  
They had a mini-food fight until they realized they weren't alone anymore.   
  
Max burst out laughing, " Hey Zach."  
  
" What are you two doing?" Zach asked, his voice dead serious.  
  
" Um… we were testing if the tomatoes were firm enough by throwing them at each other?" Max suggested, holding up a squashed tomato.  
  
Logan and Alex began to laugh uncontrollably, as did Max. Eventually, even Zach was chuckling. " Max, that was the most horrible excuse you've ever come up with," he rolled his eyes.  
  
" Sorry," Max grinned.  
  
" Do you have everything packed up yet?" Zach asked.  
  
Max shook her head, " No."  
  
Zach sighed and rolled his eyes again, " Go start packing, we'll clean up."  
  
" Thanks. Come on Logan," Max, said, grabbing his hand.  
  
" And why do you need my help?" Logan asked once they were in their room.  
  
" I don't," Max said.  
  
" Then why am I in here while you're supposed to be packing?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes, " Must I have a reason for spending some alone time with my boyfriend?"  
  
" I like being called your boyfriend," Logan smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Max crawled into his lap and kissed him, " I love you."  
  
" I love you too," he kissed her back and began another kissing marathon.  
  
****  
  
Once Logan and Max were in their bedroom, Alex went out into the hallway and said, " Jondy, you can come in now!"  
  
Jondy went in and she asked, " Where's Max?"  
  
" She and Logan are in their room right now. Zach sent them in their to start Max's packing. She'll be out soon. This is going to be the ultimate surprise!" Alex grinned, " Here, sit down."  
  
They sat down on the couch and waited for Logan and Max to reappear.  
  
When they finally came out of their room, Logan's shirt had buttons in the wrong place, their hair were more ruddy than usual and their lips swollen.  
  
Alex walked into the kitchen, where Logan and Max were and said, " You guys, I think you should come into the living room. There's someone to see you Max."  
  
" Who is it?" Logan asked, playing with Max's fingers.  
  
" Just come," Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
Max took Logan's hand and the three of them walked into the living room.  
  
" Jondy?" Max whispered, once she saw who was waiting for her.  
  
Jondy grinned, " Hey Max."  
  
" Jondy!" Max exclaimed, launching herself into Jondy's arms, " What are you doing here?" She asked, once they let each other go.  
  
" Close call with good old Deck in San Francisco," Jondy replied, " Oh my God, I can't believe it's really you!"  
  
" Me neither!" Max exclaimed, " Ooh, this is my boyfriend, Logan," Max smiled, pulling Logan to her.  
  
" Hi Logan," Jondy smiled, extending her hand, " I'm Jondy."  
  
" Hi," Logan smiled, shaking her hand, " I've heard a lot about you from Max."  
  
" Oh really?" Jondy smiled at Max.   
  
" Logan, can you get some coffee going?" Alex called from the kitchen, " I can never figure out this stupid coffee machine of yours!"  
  
Logan laughed, " Coming Lexie!"  
  
When Logan was gone, Jondy whispered to Max, " He's hot!"  
  
" He is isn't he?" Max smiled happily.  
  
" How long have you guys been going out?" Jondy asked as they settled down on the couch.  
  
" Last night was our 6-month anniversary," Max said with a little smile, " And we've known each other for about a year and a half."  
  
" You stayed in Seattle for that long?" Jondy asked, " I thought Lydecker tracked you down."  
  
" He did. But I escaped from him and came back. I guess he thought that I'd keep moving in 'enemy territory'. I've been here for a couple of years already."  
  
" Wow," Jondy said, " Zach, I guess you weren't too thrilled about that, huh?"  
  
" Shut up," Zach said, obviously still pissed at seeing Max and Logan come out in that state.  
  
Jondy raised an eyebrow, " Somebody's pissy. As always."  
  
" That's Zach for ya," Max smirked, " But he wouldn't be Zach if he wasn't always pissy, now would he?"  
  
" Hey Max," Logan said, walking back into the living room, " I have an errand I need to run right now. I'll be back in a few hours."  
  
" Aw, you're going to leave right now?" Max asked, running up to Logan and kissed him.  
  
" Well, I figured you guys would have some catching up to do," Logan said, pulling her in for a hug and kissed back.  
  
" Is this errand really urgent?"  
  
" It's not totally urgent, but it's important. And no, it's not for the 'crusade'," he smiled.  
  
" Ok, be back ASAP?"  
  
" I'll be back before you know it," he gave her what was meant to be a quick kiss. But it turned into something more passionate and soon, their hands were everywhere.  
  
Alex cleared her throat and said, " As happy as I am that you two are madly in love with each other, it's REALLY uncomfortable watching my brother make out with my semi-sister."  
  
Logan and Max pulled away and blushed. " I'll see you later babe," he gave her a quick hug and kiss.  
  
" Bye," Max said, letting Logan go.  
  
" Bye Lexie, Zach. Jondy, it was nice meeting you," Logan said as he went out the door.  
  
" Nice meeting you too!" she called out the door.  
  
Jondy shut the door and Alex said, " Max, I'm going to go see Cindy at work. Zach, you're coming with me," and she dragged him off with her.  
  
" See ya," Max said. Max and Jondy walked back into the living room and Jondy said, " Oh my God, you guys are really just RIGHT THERE aren't you?"  
  
Max sighed dreamily and flopped down on the couch, " He's the most perfect man for me."  
  
" You guys just kept on going there with that kiss!"  
  
" He's like a drug."  
  
" You're really in love aren't you?"  
  
" I am," Max answered, " it's the greatest feeling in the world."  
  
" It's going to be hard to leave him isn't it?"  
  
" Hardest thing I'll ever have to do. I know Zach says it's phony sentimentality and all that, but damn, it feels good."  
  
" No, I don't think it's phony sentimentality," Jondy said, " I think it makes us stronger."  
  
" How?" Max questioned.  
  
" Well, think about it this way. Before you met Logan, if Lydecker had caught you, what would be the sole reason for breaking out of Manticore?"  
  
Max shrugged, " My freedom."  
  
" What if Lydecker caught you now? What would be the reason?"  
  
" Logan."  
  
" Would you have worked harder at breaking out for your freedom or Logan?"  
  
" Logan," Max answered again, " I see what you mean."  
  
" See? You got love, the strongest emotion there is."  
  
" Yeah," Max said, a small smile playing on her lips, " Even hell itself couldn't keep me away from Logan."  
  
Jondy grinned, " You are so totally in love!" Jondy squealed.   
  
" It really is the greatest feeling in the world."  
  
" Sometimes I wish I could have what you have right now."  
  
" Than have it," Max shrugged, " Go out and get a boyfriend."  
  
" I don't want to get attached," Jondy said, " And if I get a boyfriend and he finds out about Manticore, he'll probably freak. Does Logan know? About Manticore?"  
  
Max nodded, " Each and every thing."  
  
" And he loves you in spite of it?"  
  
" Yeah," Max smiled, " he loves me in spite of it. In fact, that's how we met. I robbed him and I dove out the window as an escape. He got some security tapes and found it strange that I jumped down so many stories with no problem. He found out I was from Manticore and wanted me to help him."  
  
" Help him how?" Jondy asked, curious.   
  
" Logan's Eyes Only," Max said, " He wanted me to do some leg work for him."  
  
" Wow," Jondy whistled, " Your boyfriend's Eyes Only?"  
  
" The one and only," Max said proudly.  
  
****  
  
" Hello, can I help you sir?"  
  
" Yeah, actually. My name is Logan Cale. I'd like to pick up a ring I had specially made last week."  
  
****  
  
A/N: I'm sad to say that there'll only be 1 or 2 chapters left!! But I think I'll have a sequel… keep your fingers crossed!! Please read and review if you want more!   



	19. Alex and her... boyfriend?

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Dark Angel, I only own Alex.  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
Author's Note: It's been 2 months since I started this story! I can't believe it's been that long already!  
  
Thanks to Courtney, Ashley, *dying from the cliffhanger*, Silverstar1013, a reader, AJQuest, Darkangel and goldapple57 for reviewing! (Everyone else: Where have you been?!)  
  
****  
  
" CINDY!" Alex called out as she and Zach walked into Jam Pony.  
  
" She's out on a run, which is what you should be doing right now, Missy!" Normal snapped at her.  
  
" What crawled up your ass and died?" Alex asked, " When's Cindy going to be back?"  
  
" I don't know. Take this package and get out of my sight."  
  
" Gladly," Alex said, walking away without taking the package.  
  
" Hey! I said to take this package! Can't you people follow one simple instruction accurately?"  
  
" You gave out 2 instructions, I followed the most recent one, which was 'get out of my sight'," Alex said as she walked away with Zach.  
  
Normal, finally noticing Zach, said, " Well, well, well, look who it is. You know Sam, I thought I could expect more from you, but you just turned out just like the rest of those bums."  
  
" Bite me," Zach said, rolling his eyes and walking out the door with Alex.  
  
They waited outside for Cindy and when she finally came, Cindy squealed with delight, " Alex! Have you been to my boo's yet? Did she and Moneybags finally get it on?"  
  
Alex grinned, " Yup. This morning and last night too, I think."  
  
" Oh, Original Cindy is so happy!" Cindy exclaimed. She noticed Zach and said, " What are you still doing here? As if you contaminating Original Cindy's couch isn't enough."  
  
" I'm here to get Max and Alex out of Seattle," Zach said through gritted teeth.  
  
Cindy's mouth dropped open, " What? Alex, you're leaving?"  
  
Alex nodded, " I'm sorry Cindy," she said, leading Cindy to a quiet corner, where they won't be heard, " But Lydecker's closing in on us," Alex whispered, " we have to get out of here."  
  
" But… Max and Logan… you and Brandon…?"  
  
" With any luck, Max and Logan will break up," Zach grumbled.  
  
Alex picked up on what he said and threw him against the wall by his neck again, " Zach, shut up. What did I say about ruining Max's happiness?" Alex snarled.  
  
" Let me go," Zach said, his voice deathly quiet.  
  
Alex let him drop to the ground and Original Cindy's eyes widened, " Whoa. Sometimes I forget you're the same dealio as Max."  
  
" Thanks," Alex smiled, " You coming by later to see Max?"  
  
Cindy nodded, " Yeah, I'd like to talk to my home girl. I'll come by in an hour or so."  
  
" Great," Alex said, hugging Cindy, " See you later then. Let's go Zach," she said in a stern voice.  
  
Zach followed Alex without a word and when they got into the car, Zach asked, " Where are we going now?"  
  
" I have a friend I'd like to see before we leave," Alex said airily.  
  
****  
  
Logan sat in his car, smiling happily to himself as he looked down at the platinum and diamond ring he just purchased for Max. He gently ran his finger over the engraved writing: 'Max- You are my everything- Love Logan'.  
  
Logan had never loved someone as much as he loved Max; she was the sole reason he got up every day. He had gotten the ring made a week ago, deciding to propose on their anniversary. But the jewelers had phoned and said it wouldn't be possible to get it done until the day after their anniversary, so Logan settled for proposing tonight. He had accidentally let it slip this morning that he wanted to marry her and quickly covered it up by saying he didn't think they were ready to get married yet. It was a pretty good cover up too, since he found out that Max wanted to marry him as much as he wanted to marry her. Now, he just hoped that his proposal would be a complete surprise for her.  
  
" Hope she likes it," Logan murmured to himself and pocketed it.  
  
****  
  
" Go back to Logan's place. I'll come back by myself," Alex said, slamming the driver's seat door shut.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Zach asked, sticking his head out of the window.  
  
" None of your damn business," Alex said, starting to walk into the apartment building, " See you later."  
  
Alex fidgeted nervously on the elevator ride up to Brandon's apartment. What was she going to tell him? //God, this is why I should never ever get a boyfriend again.// Alex frowned to herself.  
  
Alex had met Brandon about 5 months ago, at Crash, and despite her best efforts, she found herself falling head over heels in love. They just clicked so well, like soul mates. But she still hadn't informed anyone, not even Logan and Max, that she had acquired a boyfriend for herself. Only Cindy knew because she had put all the pieces of the puzzle together and figured it out on her own.   
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
" Hey there. Can I buy you a drink?" Brandon sat down next to Alex next to the bar.  
  
" I don't drink," Alex said, turning back to Original Cindy. " So anyways, Normal was totally bitching at me today just because I took an hour to get to 34th Avenue. I mean, hello? 34th Avenue is like, 10 miles away!"  
  
" How about a dance?" Brandon interrupted Alex's talk with Cindy, " You can't tell me you don't drink or dance when you come to a place like this."  
  
" No," Alex said.  
  
" Oh, come on, one dance isn't gonna kill you."  
  
" Hey, she said no, bitch!" Cindy pitched in to help Alex.  
  
" I didn't ask you to dance, I asked her. So what's your name?" Brandon asked.  
  
" For me to know, you to find out," Alex rolled her eyes, " Cindy, let's roll."  
  
" You got that right boo," Cindy said, putting down her drink.  
  
****  
  
" Hey, are you the person in charge here?" Brandon asked Sketchy.  
  
" Even I'm not a big enough of an idiot to consider being the boss of this shit hole," Sketchy snorted, " Park to that fool," he pointed to Normal.  
  
" Thanks man," Brandon said.  
  
Brandon went up to Normal and said, " Hi. I'm looking for someone by the name of Cindy?"  
  
" Over there," Normal said, pointing in the direction of the lockers.  
  
" Thanks," Brandon said. He saw Alex there and smiled to himself. //Ah, there's the pretty lady!//  
  
" Hey," Brandon said, walking up to Cindy and Alex.  
  
Alex groaned, " Oh God, not you again. What do you want?"  
  
" For starters, your name," Brandon shrugged.  
  
" Are you some psycho stalker or something? How the hell did you find out where I work?"  
  
" Uh, NO I'm not a stalker and you just told me where you worked," Brandon said.  
  
" What are you talking about? How did you find me?"  
  
" Your friend," Brandon said, jabbing a thumb in Cindy's direction, " I saw the logo on her jacket last night and figured out this must be where she worked. And I overheard her name."  
  
" You really are a psycho stalker, bitch," Cindy said, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
" Hey, all I want to know right now is your name. And maybe lunch," Brandon said hopefully.  
  
" Get bent," Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
" Normal!" Alex called out, " Got a package for me?"  
  
" Well, well, well, it's time you people showed some enthusiasm for work! Here, hot run to 14th Avenue," Normal said, throwing the package at her.  
  
" I don't have any enthusiasm for this lame excuse of a job, I just want to be rid of this idiotic guy," Alex pointed at Brandon, " Get rid of him, will you?"  
  
" You expect me to get rid of someone who makes you get your work done?" Normal scoffed.  
  
Brandon grinned at Normal, " Thanks man."  
  
" You know, you might as well leave now, because I'm never going to go out with you," Alex said, hopping onto her bicycle.  
  
" Well, I'm not leaving until you agree to go out with me," Brandon said, hopping up onto a rail.  
  
" Well, you're going to be sitting there for a very long time," Alex said, riding off.  
  
Brandon had been so stuck on getting a date with her that everyday for a week; he had showed up at Jam Pony in hopes she'd finally agree to go out with him.   
  
Normal was finally getting irritated with Brandon showing up every day and ordered Alex, " Get rid of that guy. He's distracting all the workers."  
  
" Good for him," she said, grabbing another package, " I don't give a shit."  
  
" Yeah, well, you better get rid of him or you'll be looking for a new job."  
  
" Hate to break it to you Normal, but we're all looking for a new job," Alex said, handing in her last signature sheet.  
  
" Consider yourself fired then, Missy, unless you tell that guy to get lost!" Normal exclaimed.  
  
" Relax Normal, don't have a cow! I'll get on it," Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
Alex walked over to Brandon, " Ok, so what's it gonna take for you to get lost?"  
  
Brandon grinned, " A date."  
  
Alex gave an exasperated sigh, " Fine. When?"  
  
" Friday. 8 o'clock."  
  
" I'll meet you at Crash, at the bar. If you're not there by 8 o'clock, SHARP, I'm leaving. You only get one chance with me."  
  
" Fine. So what is your name?"  
  
Alex hesitated at telling him, " Alex."   
  
" Cool name," he grinned.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Alex didn't even notice she was now standing in front of Brandon's door. She smiled unconsciously to herself at how shocked she had been that she actually enjoyed herself that evening and it shocked her even more how she wanted to get to know him better.  
  
The door opened and there was Brandon, smiling at her, " I thought I heard someone out there," he said, giving her a hug and a quick kiss, " Come on in."  
  
Alex went in without a word and Brandon asked, " What's wrong? You haven't spoken a word yet. That's so unlike you," he gave a small laugh.  
  
" I have to leave," Alex said quietly, her eyes on the floor.  
  
" What?" Brandon asked, his mug shattering onto the ground.  
  
" I have to leave," Alex repeated, daring herself to look him in the eye.  
  
" Why?" He finally managed to ask.  
  
" I can't explain it," Alex said, " I wish I could, but I can't tell you."  
  
" You've been keeping secrets from me? I thought we told each other everything," he looked crushed.  
  
" Oh sweetie," Alex said, caressing his cheek gently, " I want to tell you so badly, but it'll change your whole view of me and it'll put you in serious danger. I can't do that to you."  
  
" What are you, some runaway from a secret government project?" Brandon said sarcastically.  
  
" Well…" Alex said, getting a bit uncomfortable.  
  
" You're a runaway from a secret government project?" Brandon's mouth dropped open.   
  
Alex took Brandon's hand and led him to the couch, " Swear you're going to guard this secret with your life?"  
  
" I swear," Brandon said.  
  
****  
  
" So that's why I have to leave," Alex said in a quiet voice, " Lydecker's closing in on me."  
  
" Wow," Brandon whistled, " So you're not even human."  
  
Alex visibly tensed and she said stiffly, " Yeah."  
  
" Oh geez, I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean for it to come out that way," Brandon apologized.  
  
" It's ok. I know it's a lot to take in one day," she said, looking down.  
  
" It is. Wow," he repeated, sinking back against the couch.  
  
" Does this change everything?" Alex asked quietly, a tear descending from her eye, " I understand if it does."  
  
" It does change a lot," Brandon began. Alex bit her lip to prevent crying out loud. " But one thing it doesn't change is my love for you."  
  
Alex looked up in surprise, " Really?"  
  
" Really," Brandon said, " Because the way I see it, you're still the same person I fell in love with, only now I learned more about your past."  
  
" You're not freaked out about having a science-experiment-gone-wrong for a girlfriend?" Alex asked incredulously.  
  
" Hey, are you saying I'm prejudiced?" Brandon objected teasingly.  
  
" Of course not," Alex smiled, " It's just that you don't see… people like me everyday."  
  
" Which makes you even more precious to me," Brandon kissed her forehead. " So is there a number or something that I can contact you at?"  
  
Alex shook her head, " My brother gave me a cell phone, but he's the only one who knows the number. I'll call you."  
  
" Ok. You ever gonna come back?"  
  
" Once things die down, I'm pretty sure I will. But I might not. It depends. My sister and her boyfriend are leaving the country once everything blows over. Seems like the safest thing to do."  
  
" Well, if you decide you want to leave this country, I'm going with you. I'm not letting the best thing that ever happened to me leave."  
  
****  
  
" Max?" Original Cindy called out as she stepped into Max and Logan's apartment. Normal had let her off of work early only because she said she was having her period; every man's nightmare, especially Normal's.  
  
" Cindy?" Max asked, stepping into the foyer.  
  
" Hey boo," Cindy said, putting her bag down.  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
" Oh, you got some nerve asking what I'm doing here, considering you're leaving in less than 24 hours," Cindy raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.  
  
Max bit her lip, " Sorry. I was going to come over later. My sister's here, so I kinda forgot."  
  
" Another sister?" Original Cindy asked, " Do I get to meet her?"  
  
Max grinned, " Sure. Come on."  
  
Max led Cindy to the living room and Max began the introduction, " Jondy, this is Original Cindy, my best friend. Cindy, this is Jondy, my sister."  
  
" Hey Jondy," Cindy said flirtatiously.  
  
" She doesn't swing that way Cindy," Max said, amused at her friend's flirting.  
  
" Oh," Cindy said, disappointed, " Well, nice meeting you anyways."  
  
" Hi Cindy," Jondy said, offering a friendly smile.  
  
" Hey," Cindy repeated, " So what brings you to Seattle?"  
  
" She knows," Max said quietly to Jondy.  
  
Jondy nodded understandingly and said, " I had a close call with Lydecker in San Francisco. Zach told me he would be here with Alex in Seattle, so I came here. Alex told me Max was here and I came to visit, which of course, Zach didn't approve of."  
  
" That guy is just too demanding for Original Cindy's liking," Cindy rolled her eyes, " Always bossing Max and Alex around and commanding them to 'leave the city' and all that BS. They got minds of their own."  
  
" I know they do, but they don't use them," Zach said, walking into the living room, " Especially Max."  
  
" The devil himself," Cindy commented.  
  
" Where's Alex?" Max asked.  
  
" She said she was visiting a friend and she'll come back later."  
  
" Aiight," Max shrugged, " And what are you talking about, I don't always use my head?"  
  
" Wild guess," Zach rolled his eyes, settling down on the couch.  
  
" Logan."  
  
" Bingo."  
  
" What's wrong with me having a life and a boyfriend?"  
  
" You can have a life. You can have a boyfriend. I'd just rather you not have a boyfriend that keeps you in Seattle."  
  
" I stay in Seattle because I want to Zach. It's my home," Max said as calmly as she could.  
  
" No, you stay in Seattle because of HIM," Zach objected, " It's always been about him. Logan this, Logan that and I'm SICK of it! When are you going to realize that he's just a bastard who just inflicts more danger on you?"  
  
" Just WHAT do you have against my boyfriend?" Max exclaimed, standing up, " He's smart, he's sweet, he's caring, he accepts me for who I am and he loves me more than life itself. Why can't you just be happy for your little sister who has someone that loves her that much?"  
  
" Because he keeps taking you away from me."  
  
With that, Max ran into her and Logan's bedroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
Cindy stood up, her eyes blazing, " Now you've done it," she said angrily, " You upset Original Cindy's home girl." And Cindy went after Max.  
  
" Zach, Max is right. Why can't you just keep your feelings to yourself and be happy for Max?"  
  
Jondy went into Max's bedroom, where Cindy was comforting her. " Boo," Cindy said gently, " You ok?"  
  
" Why can't he just accept Logan and I?" Max asked tearfully, hugging a pillow. " His acceptance means so much to me. I've tried to be a 'good little soldier', but that's not who I am. He's still back at Manticore."  
  
" I know Maxie," Jondy said soothingly, joining Max and Cindy on the bed. She stroked her hair and said, " But Zach's in love with you."  
  
" I wish he wasn't," Max mumbled.  
  
" It's hard for him to accept Logan when he loves you so much. I know it's wrong and disgusting and all that, but it's true. He loves you and feels that Logan got in the way of you loving him."  
  
" Even if Logan wasn't part of the picture I could never love him in that way. NEVER," Max said firmly.  
  
****  
  
Logan walked into his apartment and saw Zach sitting on the couch looking grouchy. //Well, but what else is new? Zach's always grouchy.//  
  
" Hey Zach," Logan said, closing the door, " Where are the girls?"  
  
" Bedroom," Zach said.  
  
" Nice talking to you too," Logan said under his breath. He heard the sound of someone crying in the bedroom and he asked, " Zach, what's going on?"  
  
" Find out for yourself."  
  
Logan sighed and opened his bedroom door. He saw Max curled up on the bed, crying, with Original Cindy and Jondy comforting her and he rushed forward and asked, " Max, what's wrong?"   
  
Max crawled into Logan's lap and snuggled up to him, " Jondy, you tell him."  
  
Jondy filled Logan in on what happened and Logan kissed Max's forehead and whispered, " It's all right baby."  
  
" No it's not. He has no right to criticize you like that."  
  
" No, he doesn't," Logan agreed, " But we both know that what he said is partly true."  
  
" You're not a bastard."  
  
Logan chuckled, " No, I don't think I am. But I do inflict more danger on you than necessary."  
  
" I don't care."  
  
" But I do," Logan said, tilting her chin up so she would look at him, " You're still going to leave in the morning Max. I'm not going to allow you to stay here with me."  
  
" I don't want to leave you, especially not when I have to leave with the biggest grouch in the world."  
  
Jondy and Original Cindy giggled quietly and Logan had to grin. " Well, you know that if it gets to rough for you, you can always call me."  
  
" I'd be on the phone 24/7 then. Logan, I really am going to miss you a lot."  
  
" Me too, Max, me too," he whispered.   
  
****  
  
Brandon drove Alex back to Fogle Towers a few hours later and he whispered, " Alex, I don't want you to leave."  
  
" I know sweetie," she said, kissing him softly, " But I have to if you want to stay safe. I promise I'll phone you once I get over the border, ok?"  
  
" Ok," he nodded, " Be careful. Take care."  
  
" You wanna come up and meet my siblings?"  
  
" Yeah, sure," Brandon smiled. He put the car in park and followed Alex up to Logan's penthouse.  
  
Alex led Brandon into the penthouse apartment and called out, " Logan? Max? Jondy?"  
  
" In here Lexie!" Logan called out from the living room.  
  
" Come on," she smiled at Brandon.  
  
" Guys," Alex said, walking into the living room. " This is my boyfriend, Brandon."  
  
****  
  
A/N: How's everyone going to react? Read and review and you'll find out!  



	20. Goodbye my love

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel and if I did, I'd be a millionaire by now and I'd be writing scripts instead of fanfics to satisfy my DA cravings :-)  
  
Spoilers: Minor ones for all up to 'Hit A Sista Back'. And let's pretend that Max's transfusion cured Logan with no side effects, ok? Also, nothing after HASB happened :-)  
  
Author's Note: I FINALLY got another chapter up!! I'm so sorry for the delay guys, I had my final exams this past week and I haven't been able to write much. This (last) chapter is a big longer than the others, so I hope it makes up for the delay :-)  
  
Author's Note 2: I'd like to take this moment right now to thank everyone who have been reading/reviewing my story, you guys are truly amazing! Thank you very very much, and I hope you'll read the sequel to this as well!  
  
Thanks to darkangel, JTR_Owned, Ashley, aegean, a reader, AJQuest, Silverstar1013, Courtney, kitten, goldapple57, bizkitprinzess and lily not my real name for reviewing!  
  
****  
  
Mouths dropped open everywhere, except for Cindy, who only looked mildly surprised that she's finally telling everyone.  
  
" You- you have a boyfriend?" Zach asked incredulously.  
  
Alex grinned, " Yup. Brandon, this is Zach, Jondy and Max, my brother and sisters from Manticore. This is Logan, my adopted brother. He and Max are dating and you know Original Cindy."  
  
" Hey Brandon," Original Cindy nodded in his direction.  
  
" Alex, can I talk to you for a second?" Zach asked.  
  
" Sure," Alex said, following him into the direction.  
  
" What do you think you're doing, letting a total stranger know about Manticore?" Zach hissed, grabbing her arm.  
  
" Ok, Zach, for one thing, you're hurting me," Alex said, yanking her arm out of his grasp, " Second thing, he's NOT a total stranger, we've been going out for about 5 months now. I trust him with my heart and soul."  
  
" How do you know he's not one of Lydecker's goons?"  
  
" Because not even the greatest actor in the world could fool a Manticore kid," Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
" I fooled Max into thinking I was Sam when I first met her," Zach argued.  
  
" That's different. He's dating me and love is something you can't fake. Zach, just trust me, will ya?"  
  
" It's your ass on the line," he sighed dejectedly.  
  
****  
  
" Bye Brandon, it was nice meeting you!" Max said to Brandon and shut the door when he left.   
  
" He's nice," Jondy commented.  
  
" He's the best," Alex smiled, " So you guys really liked him?" She asked hopefully.  
  
" Definitely," Max smiled, giving her little sister a hug, " You chose a good one baby sister."  
  
" Thanks Max. So did you," She grinned at Logan.  
  
" I know," Max smiled, intertwining her and Logan's fingers together.  
  
Logan kissed Max's hand and Alex rolled her eyes. " Uh oh. They're doing their lovey-dovey thing again. Jondy, Zach, why don't you guys crash at my place tonight? I'm sure you don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night by their intense cardiovascular work out," Alex said mockingly.  
  
Max and Logan both blushed and Alex grinned. " Zach, Jondy, let's go." Original Cindy had long ago left, claiming she was spending the night at her newest 'lickety boo'.  
  
" Night Lexie," Logan said, " See you guys later."  
  
Max delivered hugs to both her sisters and said, " See you later."  
  
Jondy raised an eyebrow, " Are you still mad at Zach? I mean, I know what he said was out of line, but it's ZACH. He's like that."  
  
Max shot a death glare at Zach and said, " You won't ever say anything like that about Logan or I again?"  
  
" Can't make any promises."  
  
" You can rot in hell," Max said, and turned around.  
  
" Max," Logan said, placing a hand on her back, " I told you, it's ok."  
  
Max sighed. " I'm doing this for you," she whispered to Logan and turned around. " Zach, what time will you come in the morning?" Her version of forgiving him.  
  
" 6," he said knowing she's forgiven him, " So get some sleep," he added on purpose.  
  
" Can't promise anything," Max replied, shooting a wicked some at Logan and was graced with one of his own.  
  
Zach, Alex and Jondy left and Logan encircled his arms around Max's waist, " So now it's just you and me."  
  
" Yup," Max smiled, tugging gently on his bottom lip.  
  
" I love you," he murmured against her lips.  
  
" I know. I love you too," Max replied softly.  
  
Logan pulled away and said, " Max, why don't you go take a bath or something?"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I got a surprise for you."  
  
" Oh really?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Yup. Give me an hour. I'll call you when I'm ready. Until I am, you are not to come out of that room."  
  
" If you say so," Max said, walking into the direction of their room and the adjourning bathroom.  
  
Logan smiled to himself and shut the bedroom door after Max and started cooking a fabulous dinner for her.  
  
****  
  
Max sank into the luxurious bubble bath and gave a sigh of content. At this moment, life was perfect. She had been reunited with Jondy, her favorite sister ever and they had talked for hours about their lives. Alex and her had gotten extremely close during these past few months and she had the most wonderful boyfriend ever. Hell, Logan was perfect! He always knew how to make her smile, he loved her, cared for her and even understood why Zach could be such a bastard. She had wonderful friends, wonderful sisters, a wonderful boyfriend and a wonderful life.  
  
But tomorrow is going to be a different story.  
  
****  
  
" Logan!" Max called out, " Am I allowed to come out yet?"  
  
Logan grinned to himself, " Hold on Max!"  
  
He walked into their bedroom and saw Max sitting on the edge of their bed, swinging her leg impatiently. He chuckled at the sight and said, " Come here, I gotta blindfold you."  
  
" What kind of weird fantasies are you going to fulfill with that?"  
  
" Believe me, we're not fulfilling any of my fantasies right now."  
  
" What does fulfilling your fantasies require?" Max asked devilishly.  
  
Logan blindfolded Max and whispered in her ear, " For starters, it would involve the two of us naked and handcuffs."  
  
Max raised an eyebrow and said, " Handcuffs? Well, aren't you a bad boy."  
  
" You don't know what half of my fantasies are like Max."  
  
Logan led her into the kitchen and sat her down. " You can take the blindfold off now."  
  
Max ripped it off and Logan said, " Nothing special in here, but I didn't want you to see the living room yet. That's where the surprise is."  
  
" Not fair."  
  
" Life's not fair," Logan replied, " I promise we'll get to it after dinner okay?"  
  
" Fair enough. What are we eating?"  
  
" Pasta tricolore," Logan grinned devilishly.  
  
Max pouted and teased; " And you didn't let me boil the water?"  
  
****  
  
Alex picked up the phone and phoned Caroline. Caroline picked up after a few rings and Alex said, " Hi, Caroline? It's Alex…………. I'm so sorry but I can't make it to your wedding……………….. yeah, I know, I said I'd be one of your bridesmaids…… well, I'm sure Jessie and Helen are still available!…….. what, they're not coming now?….. Oh geez, Caroline, I feel so horrible! But something came up and I have to leave the country….. ok, thanks for understanding…….. I wish you and Brandon the best……"  
  
Alex hung up the phone, smiling at the irony in that her and Caroline's boyfriend had the same name. //We really are alike// She thought.  
  
" Where's Original Cindy?" Jondy asked.  
  
" She's at her girlfriend's, remember?" Alex replied.  
  
" Oh, right," Jondy said.  
  
" Jondy, you can take my bed," Alex said, " it's in that room over there."  
  
" Nah, it's ok, I'll take the couch," Jondy said, " I don't sleep much."  
  
" Take it," Alex ordered, " We want to be well rested in the morning. Zach, it's the couch for you again."  
  
Zach only grunted and Alex threw him a blanket, probably a little harder than she should've, but Zach could handle it.  
  
" Now. What do you guys want for dinner?"  
  
" Let's go get pizza or something," Jondy suggested. " Besides, we should probably scope the city out for Lydecker's men, just in case."  
  
" Sounds good to me," Alex shrugged, putting her jacket back on. " Let's head out."  
  
****  
  
Logan and Max finished their dinner and Logan said, " Ok Max, close your eyes."  
  
Max sighed, pretending to look exasperated and closed her eyes. " What do you have up your sleeve now, Logan Cale?"  
  
" You'll see," Logan smiled. He placed her in the middle of the room and whispered in her ear, " I'll be right back. No peeking."  
  
" I won't," Max promised him.  
  
Logan ran into their room and took out the ring. He ran back into the living room and turned on the stereo. Babyface's 'Every time I close my Eyes' played softly in the background and Logan slipped the ring into his pocket.  
  
" Dance with me," Logan said softly to Max.  
  
" Can I look now?" she teased.  
  
" Yes, you can look now," he chuckled.  
  
Max's eyes immediately flew open and she gasped at all the candles and beautiful flowers around the living room. " Logan… Oh my God…" she whispered.  
  
Logan only smiled at her and asked again, " Dance with me?"  
  
Max stepped into his arms and he rested his head on top of her hair.   
  
In the middle of the song, Logan leaned back a little so he could look at Max's face and he said, " Max?"  
  
" Mmm hmm?"   
  
" I need to tell you something."  
  
Max detected the serious tone in Logan's voice and she moved over to the couch and sat down. " What is it?"  
  
Logan kneeled in front of her and said, " Max, all my life, I'd prayed for someone like you. You're the sole reason I wake up every morning and each and everyday, I thank my stars that I was lucky enough that you came crashing into my life." Max chuckled at the last part and beckoned him to continue. " Before you, my life was black and white and you brought the color and liveliness into it. I never knew what love was before you and I know I'd be lost without you. So Max Guevara," Logan took out the ring. " Will you marry me?"  
  
Max was speechless for once and all she could do was nod and squeak out, " Yes."  
  
Logan had tears of happiness in his eyes and he slipped the ring onto Max's finger. " I love you," he whispered and they embraced.  
  
Logan stood up, pulling Max with him and Max said, " Oh my God. We're going to get married. We're going to get married!" Realization suddenly hitting her.  
  
Logan chuckled, " Why, yes we are Max," he said teasingly.  
  
" Come here," she said softly. She gave him a kiss that left him breathless and Logan murmured, " Let's move this into the bedroom, shall we?"  
  
" Ok."  
  
They went into their room and Logan kissed Max, " Max, I want you."  
  
" Then have me," she whispered back.  
  
" I want to make love to you. Not like last night. I want to REALLY make love to you. I want to prove my love to you."  
  
****  
  
Logan laid on top of Max, kissing her lovingly and passionately. Max kissed him back with the same level of intensity and was extremely pleased at how he was making her body tingle. He touched her as if she was made of glass, as if the slightest touch would break her. He was so incredibly gentle and loving, it made her cry joyous tears.  
  
Logan kissed her tears away and looked into her eyes. " I'm guessing you're happy?"  
  
" Happier than I've ever been," Max murmured.  
  
Logan started to remove himself from inside Max, but she wrapped her legs around him tightly, " No."  
  
He looked at her questionably and Max said simply, " I want us to be joined for a while longer."  
  
Logan understood and rolled the two of them over, so Max was now on top. " Didn't want to crush you," he whispered to her.  
  
Max wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.  
  
" What's going to happen to us tomorrow Logan?" Max asked quietly, her voice quivering slightly.  
  
Logan sighed and ran his hands up and down her back. " I don't know. Tomorrow's going to change everything."  
  
" If I end up killing a whole bunch of people or something like that, will you still love me?"  
  
" I'll love you always and forever, no matter what, Max. I love you more than life itself. You know that."  
  
Max smiled to herself. " You're amazing Logan."  
  
****  
  
Alex, Jondy and Zach walked out of Pizza Hut and Jondy said, " Thank God the Pulse couldn't manage to make pizza taste horrible. That would be an international crime."  
  
Alex laughed and said, " I hear ya sister."  
  
Zach was too busy looking around for bad guys to hear his sisters.  
  
Jondy pointed this out to Alex and Jondy spoke a bit louder than usual to make sure Zach would hear her. " So anyways, I phoned Lydecker last night and invited him to the X5 reunion we're going to have next month. He was pretty psyched and he said he'd DEFINITELY be there and he'll bring a bunch of big bad helicopter guys-"  
  
" You said what?" Zach hissed, grabbing Jondy's arm tightly.  
  
Alex and Jondy laughed hysterically, " Gotcha Zach!" Jondy exclaimed gleefully.  
  
" That's not funny Jondy," Zach said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
" Relax Zach," Jondy said, still laughing, " You're too uptight. And would you mind letting me go?"  
  
Zach let Jondy go and said, " You two have gotten too careless."  
  
They walked around for a while in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, Alex held out her hand. " You guys, listen," she said.  
  
Zach and Jondy both enhanced their hearing and heard Hummers in the distance. Zach enhanced his vision in that particular direction and muttered, " Lydecker's men. Let's move out. Rendezvous at Logan's in 20 minutes. Try to throw them off course."  
  
Alex and Jondy nodded to acknowledge Zach's words and they split up and took different routes to Logan's.  
  
****  
  
" Max? I got something else for you," Logan said, reaching over to his nightstand drawer.  
  
Max waited patiently as Logan took out a rectangular velvet box from the drawer. He gave it to Max and said, " Open it."  
  
Max willingly obeyed and gasped when she saw what was inside. " Logan, this was your mom's. I can't take it."  
  
" Yes you can," Logan said softly, putting it on around Max's neck, " She would've wanted you to have it."  
  
" Thank you Logan," Max said, thoroughly touched that he was giving her something that was so precious to him.  
  
" It looks beautiful on you," Logan admired the necklace on his beloved fiancé.  
  
" And having me naked right now is helping it too, isn't it?" Max teased.  
  
Logan chuckled, " You're beautiful with or without clothes on Max."  
  
Max settled back down on top of Logan and smiled happily. " This and an engagement ring all in one day."  
  
" Well, now all I got left to surprise you with is a carburetor," Logan said lightly.  
  
" I'd take you over a carburetor any day."  
  
" That's always good to know," he smiled.  
  
Max gave a sigh of contentment and snuggled up to Logan, " I'm in heaven right now."  
  
" You sleepy yet? You didn't get that much sleep last night."  
  
" As I recall, neither did you."  
  
Logan grinned. " Get some rest," he whispered, stroking her hair.  
  
Logan waited for Max to fall asleep and then gently slipped out of her. Max whimpered and tried to cuddle even closer to him. " What did you do that for?" She asked sleepily.  
  
" I didn't think it would be very comfortable for you to sleep with your legs wide open," he joked.  
  
" My decision to make."  
  
" Go to sleep, my love, you need it," Logan said soothingly, rolling her over so now she was lying beside him on the bed instead of on top of him.  
  
****  
  
Zach broke into Logan's apartment and noticed all the lights were out. He listened carefully to make sure he wouldn't be walking into anything unpleasant and was pleased to hear the apartment was quiet.  
  
" Max?" He called out.  
  
He opened the bedroom door and grimaced at the sight. Logan and Max were sleeping naked in each other's arms.  
  
****  
  
Logan's eyes flew open when he heard the door to their bedroom open. He made out a shape in the doorway and sighed. " Zach."  
  
" Cale," Zach said coolly.  
  
" What is it Zach?" Logan asked, glancing at the digital clock on his nightstand, " It's barely three in the morning!"  
  
" Your little decoy didn't work," Zach sneered.  
  
" What?"  
  
" The decoy you planted in Southern California. It didn't work.  
  
" It wasn't 100 % guaranteed he'd fall for it," Logan said, sitting up in bed, making sure the sheets covered him well. " So he's here now?"  
  
" No shit genius," Zach rolled his eyes.   
  
Max stirred and discovered Logan wasn't lying beside her. " Logan?" she called out, her eyes still closed.  
  
" I'm right here baby," Logan said, taking her hand and kissing it.   
  
" Max." Zach said in a commanding voice.  
  
Max's eyes jerked open and saw Zach. " Zach," she said in a faint voice. " What are you doing here?" She asked, grabbing at the blankets, praying Zach hadn't seen her naked.  
  
" Lydecker's here. We have to leave. NOW."  
  
Max bit her lip. " Ok," she said in a barely audible voice.  
  
" What?" Zach asked, surprised she agreed without a fight.  
  
" I said ok!" Max repeated, this time louder. " Can I have 15 minutes?" She pleaded with Zach.  
  
" Um, I guess. The others aren't going to be here for a while anyways."  
  
" Thanks," Max said with a shaky smile.   
  
Zach left the room and put her head on Logan's shoulder. " Please don't hate me," she said in a small voice.  
  
Logan looked over at her, alarmed. " Why would I hate you?"  
  
" Because I have to leave you right now."  
  
" You've done nothing wrong." Logan said, putting his arm around her.  
  
" You're the best," Max smiled to herself, hugging Logan. " What am I going to do without you by my side?" Max asked, her heart already aching at the thought of spending more than a night away from Logan.  
  
" You'll do fine. You did fine before you met me and you'll keep on doing fine," Logan reassured her.  
  
" It won't be the same. You've gotten under my skin."  
  
" And you know you like it," Logan smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.   
" Besides, you know I'll phone you practically everyday."  
  
" You better."  
  
" You know I will," he squeezed her lightly.  
  
Max relished in the comfort of Logan's arms around her for a second and then sighed, " Better get changed."  
  
****  
  
Zach paced around the living room and muttered to himself, " Where the hell are Alex and Jondy? Damn, they better not be caught!"  
  
" Don't get your undies in a knot Zach," Alex walked in, overhearing Zach talking to himself, " I'm right here."  
  
" Thank God," Zach gave a sigh of relief. " Where's Jondy?"  
  
" No idea. She'll be here soon, I've got faith in Jondy," Alex reassured her big brother.  
  
Max and Logan walked out of their room hand in hand and Logan went into his computer room while Max sat down next to Alex, " Ok, so what's the plan?"   
  
Zach pulled out a map out of his pocket and said, " Obviously, we can't use highways, so we're going to have to stick to back roads. And Lydecker will no doubt have people stationed at the border lines here, so we're going to have to drive southeast to throw that bastard off."  
  
Logan reappeared from his computer room and in his hand were numerous sector passes. " First Class, No-Questions-Asked, sector passes," he explained. " Should get you out of the city with no problems at all."  
  
" Thanks Logan," Max said softly, once again taking his hand.  
  
" Anytime," he replied, kissing her hand, their eyes never breaking eye contact.  
  
They heard the door slam shut and Jondy sauntered into the room. " Ok guys, let's get a move on!" She exclaimed.  
  
Zach and Alex immediately got up and Max and Logan slowly got up. They walked silently to the door and Alex whispered, " Let's give them a moment alone."  
  
Jondy nodded her agreement and they led Zach outside the door.  
  
Max set her bag down on the floor and wrapped her arms around Logan, " I guess this is it."  
  
" No, this is NOT it," Logan said, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face, " you're my fiancé and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you return to me."  
  
Max buried her nose in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply, memorizing the scent that was uniquely LOGAN. " I love you so much it hurts."  
  
" Right back at you," he whispered, staring into the chocolate depths he loved so much.  
  
Max broke out of her embrace and said, " I better go."  
  
" Do you have the gun?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes, " Yeah."  
  
" Cell phone?"  
  
" You think I'd forget something as important as that?"  
  
Logan smiled and kissed her forehead, " Be careful."  
  
" You never stop worrying, do you?" Max teased.  
  
" I'm serious."  
  
" I'll be careful," she smiled and kissed him back. " Promise you'll phone me first thing in the morning?"  
  
" I promise."  
  
Max leaned in for another quick kiss and said, " Ok. I'm going to leave now."  
  
" Use the stairs," he advised to Zach. " You'll wake people up with the elevator and it'll stir suspicion."  
  
Zach nodded to show he understood and Jondy held up the fake passports and id's. " Thanks for these."  
  
" No problem," Logan gave a small smile.  
  
" Bye Loogie," Alex said affectionately, giving her big brother a hug, " I'll miss you."  
  
Logan laughed and hugged her back. " I'll miss you too." He leaned down and whispered, " Take care of Max for me, will you?"   
  
" No worries there," Alex reassured him. " Is that an engagement ring I see on her finger?"  
  
Logan grinned, " Yeah. I proposed to her after you guys left."  
  
" I'm so happy for you guys!"   
  
" Be good, ok?" Logan said, letting his sister go.  
  
" You betcha," Alex grinned.  
  
" Bye Jondy," Logan said. " Hope I'll see you again one day."  
  
" You too," Jondy offered him a smile.  
  
" Come on, let's go guys," Zach said gruffly, obviously not approving of all this talking at such a crucial time.  
  
" Bye Logan," Alex said, giving him another quick hug.  
  
" Bye Lexie," Logan said.   
  
" Alex, come with me, we'll go hot wire a car," Zach said. Alex nodded and followed him down the stairs.  
  
" Come on Max," Jondy said gently, tugging on her arm.  
  
" Goodbye my love," Logan said softly, hugging Max tightly.  
  
" Bye," she whispered.   
  
Max turned to Jondy and said, " Let's go."  
  
They moved quickly down the stairs and Logan got to his window just in time to see a car that was most probably there's, drive off.  
  
//I miss you already// Logan thought, his fingertips tracing the rain drops on the window.  
  
//I miss you already// Max thought, staring out the rain-streaked window.  
  
****  
  
A/N #1: Was the ending ok? I thought it totally sucked, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it! I'm starting the sequel right now, but it might be a while before it gets up. I'm thinking of getting beta-readers for it, so anyone who wants to beta-read for me, please let me know in a review and include your email address.   
  
A/N #2: Can I make one more quick request? If you've been a silent reader this whole time (which I suspect that's the majority of you), could you please leave me a little review and let me know you've been reading this? It'll mean a lot to me :-)  



End file.
